Une Petite Cantate
by RauataCoco
Summary: Le soir du réveillon de Noël; alors qu'il vient d'assister à un concert; en rentrant chez lui, Watts est alerté par les pleurs de détresse d'une dame qui n'est autre que Máiréad, la chanteuse de ce concert. C'est le début d'une série d'agressions et de meurtres qui plomberont Toronto sous une atmosphère angoissante. Heureusement, notre équipe de choc mène l'enquête.
1. Le Concert de la Charité

En cette veille de Noël, tous les employés du poste 4 s'activaient afin de terminer leur travail le plus rapidement possible. Alors que l'inspecteur Brackenreid prévoyait de passer le réveillon en compagnie de sa femme et de ses fils, William Murdoch avait invité Julia à assister à un concert; tout comme Henry et Ruth; et George et Effie. À l'heure de sortie, William et Julia croisèrent l'inspecteur Watts, qui s'apprêtait à retourner dans son petit trois-pièces.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de beau ce soir ? lança ce dernier en les apercevant.

-Et bien, on va assister à un concert à la cathédrale, répondit joyeusement le docteur Ogden.

-Et vous ? questionna William.

Son collègue se caressa nerveusement la barbe naissante.

-Rien de spécial, vous savez, je vis seul, j'irai me coucher de bonne heure, soupira-t-il.

-Peut-être accepteriez-vous de vous joindre à nous ? suggéra Murdoch, voyant que la solitude lui pesait.

-De quel genre de concert s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il, subitement intéressé.

-D'après ce que l'on sait, il y aura un orchestre et deux chorales, une avec des enfants et une avec des adultes ; dirigées par une chanteuse d'origine irlandaise, Máiréad Applebaum, expliqua Julia.

-Ça m'a l'air de bonne qualité, je vous accompagne volontiers, accepta-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Malgré les épreuves traversées, et notamment l'infidélité de Julia; le couple avait réussi tant bien que mal à se relever et semblait plus uni qu'à l'habitude. Ce n'était pas le cas de Watts, qui n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de rompre avec Jack Walker suite à une sombre histoire de chantage; leur relation menaçant d'être révélée à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le marché de Noël où ils achetèrent de quoi se restaurer avant de pénétrer dans la cathédrale et de s'installer non loin du couple Higgins-Newsome et de George et Effie; sur les sièges avant. Les musiciens ainsi que les deux chœurs prirent place et une grande femme rousse d'environ vingt-cinq ans fit son entrée dans sa longue robe noire; acclamée par tout le public. Elle adressa un regard charmeur à la foule et les salua poliment.

-Regardez, c'est Máiréad, glissa Julia à l'oreille de Watts.

-Elle a l'air appréciée, elle chante si bien que ça ? questionna-t-il, dubitatif.

-On l'a déjà entendue, c'est absolument sublime, d'un autre temps, assura Murdoch comme emporté.

Le concert débuta avec le chœur d'enfants dirigé à la baguette par la chanteuse qui, entraînée par la musique, dansait littéralement. Quelques solistes se démarquèrent, suscitant l'admiration du public.

-Elle a l'air de les pousser énormément, pauvres petits, minauda Ruth à l'oreille de son mari.

-C'est le prix à payer pour être chanteur, ma colombe, répliqua gentiment Henry en lui caressant la nuque.

Le concert se poursuivit avec les adultes ; et les chœurs enchaînèrent les morceaux jusqu'au dernier, qui réunissait l'orchestre, les deux chœurs, ainsi que Máiréad, la soliste sur Amazing Grace.

L'inspecteur Watts ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par cette voix très ornementée et puissante qui lui fit songer à sa famille, envolée à jamais. Il rouvrit difficilement les yeux et s'aperçut que la jeune femme souriait. Il supposa que ce sourire lui était destiné et sourit en retour. Lorsque le morceau se termina, elle prit la parole sous les applaudissements du public afin de le remercier.

-Nous vous remercions de vous être déplacés pour venir nous écouter et vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël. Sachez que les fonds récoltés lors de ce concert serviront à offrir un Noël aux enfants de l'orphelinat de la ville, n'hésitez pas à faire un don.

Après le salut final, Watts, en tant qu'orphelin; fit un don, ainsi que ses collègues qu'il retrouva à la sortie.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé du concert ? s'informa gaiement Effie.

-Vraiment beau. Cette femme est un pur génie, affirma Julia.

-Elle exploite ses choristes ! s'indigna Ruth.

-Mais non, ils choisissent de chanter et savent qu'ils doivent travailler dur, protesta son mari exaspéré par ses remarques.

-On voit qu'elle aime ce qu'elle fait, et qu'elle veut amener ses élèves à un haut niveau, renchérit George.

-Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? questionna William en se tournant vers le second inspecteur. -C'est une agréable découverte. Máiréad a cette voix qui vous transporte et qui a le don de vous ramener des années en arrière. Je suis conquis et j'aurais bien aimé le lui dire, répondit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

-Qu'attendez-vous ? Allez-y, ça lui fera plaisir, l'encouragea Ruth avec bienveillance.

Le jeune homme hésita et choisit de retourner dans la cathédrale où les musiciens rangeaient leurs instruments. Il s'approcha mais ne vit pas la jeune femme.

-Excusez-moi, savez-vous si Mlle Applebaum est toujours ici ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Elle est partie il y a déjà une dizaine de minutes, je suis navré, le renseigna un violoniste. L'inspecteur le remercia et sortit, déçu. Tandis que ses collègues prévoyaient de rester sur le marché, il préféra rentrer dans son appartement, il n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Il longea les quartiers mal fréquentés et fut alerté par des pleurs venant d'une ruelle sombre. Il s'approcha et découvrit avec horreur deux hommes penchés sur une femme débraillée, immobile et en sanglots. L'inspecteur se précipita vers eux mais les deux hommes prirent la fuite et lui échappèrent. N'écoutant que son cœur, il décida d'aider la dame au lieu de les poursuivre. La dame, couchée en fœtus sur le sol, pleurait à chaudes larmes en se cachant le visage. Le jeune homme put voir ses cheveux roux étalés par terre et imagina le pire.

-Madame, regardez-moi, je suis l'inspecteur Watts de la maréchaussée de Toronto et je vais vous aider, déclara-t-il en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Elle ne bougea pas.

-Avez-vous mal quelque part ? Pouvez-vous vous lever ? Ou me montrer votre visage ? s'inquiéta-t-il avec douceur, de peur de la brusquer.

La dame renifla et ôta ses mains tremblantes de son visage. Il poussa un cri de stupeur.

-Mlle Applebaum ?! s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

Elle hocha la tête et se releva, toujours en larmes.

-J'étais au concert tout à l'heure. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le cauchemar est terminé, je vais vous emmener au poste et je vais appeler un médecin, c'est la femme d'un collègue qui était aussi au concert; elle s'occupera bien de vous, la réconforta-t-il en la soutenant.

Elle remit sa robe en place, et se leva avec l'inspecteur qui lui donna le bras tel un gentleman. Ils se mirent en marche pour le poste et le jeune homme manqua de trébucher sur une pierre tant il était impressionné.

-Connaissez-vous ces hommes ? questionna-t-il. Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, pas le moins du monde. Je rentrais chez moi, lorsque l'on m'a sauté dessus. J'ai senti un choc sur ma tête et ils m'ont menacée d'un couteau, je n'ai pas osé crier, ils m'auraient tuée. Si je les voyais, je n'aurais aucun mal à les reconnaître, raconta-t-elle la voix chevrotante.

-Vous habitez dans ce quartier de bandits ? s'étonna-t-il, inquiet pour sa sécurité.

-Non, je ne faisais que le traverser pour retourner à mon appartement à un kilomètre d'ici. J'ai quitté l'Irlande il y a un an maintenant pour venir tenter ma chance ici et je vis dans un petit appartement, répondit-elle en le regardant.

-Ça alors ! Moi aussi, je vis de ce côté ! Comment se fait-il que nous ne nous soyons jamais croisés ? répliqua-t-il, surpris.

-Je sors très peu. La plupart du temps, je donne des cours individuels chez moi, ainsi que des cours de violon et de piano. Et quand je sors, c'est pour donner cours aux chorales ; je n'aime pas ce quartier, je me fais souvent siffler, se justifia-t-elle en bredouillant.

-Je trouve anormal qu'à cette époque, les femmes aient peur de sortir à cause de certains hommes. Ceci dit, j'ai pratiqué le violon et le piano lorsque j'étais enfant. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours gardé mon violon chez moi. Sinon, votre famille vient vous voir pour Noël ? Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma brusquement.

-Non, ils n'ont pas accepté que je déménage au Canada, et pourtant, nous étions déjà en froid avec ma sœur et mon frère, dit-elle sèchement.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Mais non, Inspecteur, ne soyez pas désolé, vous n'y êtes pour rien, rétorqua-t-elle gentiment.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au poste où quelques agents assuraient un service de garde et il la fit entrer dans son bureau, lui offrit un siège et un verre d'eau.

-Je vais téléphoner à mon collègue afin que sa femme vous examine, prévint-il en saisissant le combiné.

Le jeune homme espérait que les Murdoch soient rentrés de leur soirée ; ce qui était le cas; car William répondit presque instantanément.

-Murdoch ? C'est Watts à l'appareil. Pourriez-vous venir au poste avec Julia ? Mlle Applebaum vient d'être agressée et elle doit être examinée par un médecin.

-Mlle Applebaum ?! Ne bougez pas, on arrive tout de suite, assura Murdoch au bout du combiné. En attendant le couple, Watts prit la déposition de la jeune chanteuse.

-Puis-je avoir votre nom complet ? questionna-t-il avec curiosité.

-Bien sûr, c'est Máiréad Alexandria Clémence Applebaum-Dubuisson, le renseigna-t-elle en rougissant.

Il tapa furtivement sur sa machine à écrire.

-C'est beaucoup de noms, tout ça. Vous avez des origines françaises ? s'informa-t-il, agité.

-Ma mère est bretonne, du coup, elle a décidé d'inclure un prénom français, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Watts continua de prendre la déposition et les Murdoch les rejoignirent dans le bureau.

-Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta Julia, sur le qui-vive.

-Je rentrais chez moi et je l'ai trouvée en pleurs. Deux hommes l'ont agressée et ils ont pris la fuite en me voyant arriver, et je n'ai pas pu les rattraper, je devais m'occuper de Mlle Applebaum. Ils allaient la tuer, raconta l'inspecteur assez ému.

-Deux agresseurs qui courent dans la ville n'est pas de bon augure. Je pense que Mlle Applebaum ne devrait pas rester seule si elle n'a personne. Ils pourraient chercher à la retrouver afin de la faire taire. Un agent devrait veiller sur elle cette nuit, intervint William d'un air professionnel.

-Je m'en charge, elle vit seule, et moi aussi. Je suis le seul ici à ne pas avoir de famille, trancha Watts sous le regard ébahi du couple.

Julia se tourna vers la victime :

-Très bien, je vous propose de m'entretenir avec vous et de voir s'il y a d'éventuelles blessures, suggéra-t-elle bienveillante.

Murdoch sortit du bureau et Watts l'imita.

-Attendez, Monsieur Watts, restez ! fit Máiréad, peu sûre d'elle.

-Vous êtes sûre ? bafouilla-t-il en se retournant. Elle hocha la tête et Julia l'examina.

-Au niveau physique, il n'y a que de petites ecchymoses mais c'est surtout sur le plan psychique que les plaies vont prendre du temps à cicatriser. D'ailleurs, la plupart des femmes agressées que je rencontre sont en larmes et inconsolables ; vous semblez bien vous en sortir, expliqua-t-elle avec bonté.

Máiréad se lança dans le monologue de sa vie non sans émotion :

-Vous savez, si je m'en sors ainsi, c'est parce que j'ai déjà vécu ce genre d'agressions. Quand j'étais petite, mon oncle se livrait à des attouchements sur ma sœur et moi. Une fois adulte, j'ai décidé d'en parler à mes parents mais ils ne nous ont pas crues et tenaient avec mon oncle. C'est en partie à cause d'eux que je suis ici. J'ai tellement pleuré dans ma vie que je n'ai plus de larmes.

-Mais c'est horrible ! s'indigna Julia, révoltée.

-Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ça, et surtout pas une jeune femme aussi brillante que vous. En tous cas, je vous crois, renchérit Watts avec ferveur.

-Vous êtes très courageuse, Mlle Applebaum ; et si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là ; et l'inspecteur Watts aussi, affirma le docteur Ogden en lui prenant la main.

-Merci Docteur Ogden. -Bon, je vais vous laisser rentrer et je vais retrouver William, décida-t-elle en sortant du bureau.

Une fois seule avec Watts, Máiréad fit quelques timides pas vers lui.

-Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, Monsieur Watts, murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Normalement, c'est Inspecteur. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Llewellyn, la reprit-il en se grattant l'oreille.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Llewellyn.

Il l'aida à enfiler son manteau avec sa galanterie maladroite, lui présenta son bras et retournèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il découvrit un quatre-pièces, dont une presque entièrement dédiée aux instruments, où trônait un piano droit de la marque Erard, qui contenait cependant un petit canapé en bois couvert de coussins verts kaki.

-Venez, vous allez dormir sur le canapé, il est assez confortable, lui dit-elle en le montrant du doigt.

-Mais enfin Máiréad, vous n'y pensez pas ?! Je ne vais quand même pas dormir alors que je dois veiller sur vous, répliqua-t-il en essayant de la raisonner.

Elle leva la main dans le but qu'il se taise et ce fut à son tour de le raisonner.

-Llewellyn, j'apprécie ce que vous faites pour moi, mais vous devez m'écouter. Vous me semblez fatigué et vous n'allez pas pouvoir tenir si vous ne vous reposez pas.

-Dans ce cas, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous, soupira-t-il.

Ils se couchèrent et Máiréad ne trouva pas le sommeil. Quant à Watts, il lutta pour rester éveillé mais sombra tout de même.

À suivre...


	2. Partenaires de Noël Particuliers

Le lendemain matin, Watts se réveilla vers neuf heures et se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il avait dormi huit heures d'affilée. Il supposa que Máiréad dormait encore étant donné qu'un silence de plomb régnait dans l'appartement. Il se leva et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre. En effet, la jeune femme avait finalement réussi à s'endormir et, se sentant inutile, il décida de lui préparer un petit déjeuner composé de pancakes, de thé et d'un œuf sur le plat, qu'il lui apporta au lit sur un plateau. La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit un poids sur le bord du lit.

-Llewellyn ? Vous avez préparé tout ça pour moi ? murmura-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

-Je suis éveillé depuis neuf heures, je m'ennuyais, du coup, j'ai préféré me rendre utile, répondit-il en lui souriant.

-C'est adorable de votre part, le remercia-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Il lui tendit le plateau avec bienveillance.

-Et ce n'est pas tout. Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël, et je reste avec vous. Il n'est pas question que vous restiez seule, et je dois vous avouer que je commence à me lasser des Noëls en solo, ajouta-t-il en passant nerveusement sa main derrière la nuque.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un homme aussi attentionné que vous vit encore seul, fit-elle avec incompréhension.

-Peut-être ne suis-je pas fait pour l'amour, soupira-t-il dépité.

Elle pouffa, la main devant la bouche.

-Arrêtez ! Je suis sûre qu'une femme rêve de vous en ce moment. D'ailleurs, parlez-moi un peu de vous, Llewellyn, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

-Je n'aimerais pas vous encombrer avec mes histoires, refusa-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Vous ne m'encombrez pas, justement, ça m'intéresse. Je vous ai vu faire un don pour les enfants et ça me touche beaucoup, le rassura-t-elle en insistant.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'entamer son douloureux récit.

-Máiréad, je suis orphelin. Ma mère était juive et elle m'a appris le violon jusqu'à mes dix ans; j'ai pu garder son violon lorsqu'elle est partie. Malheureusement, j'ai perdu mes parents avant mes douze ans et ce sont ma sœur et mon frère qui m'ont élevé. Et puis, Clarissa, ma sœur, m'a abandonné quand elle avait seize ans et moi douze. Je n'ai cessé de la rechercher et la chance a tourné. Je l'ai retrouvée il y a trois ans; j'ai pensé que l'on allait encore pouvoir nous soutenir mutuellement mais je me suis trompé : nous n'avons pratiquement aucun contact. Après sa disparition, j'ai été recueilli par une famille aimante dont les fils présentaient un retard mental. Mes frères adoptifs étaient persécutés par certaines personnes et je les protégeais comme l'aurait fait un frère de sang. L'année dernière, ils ont tous les deux été tués par un de leurs bourreaux et je n'ai pas pu les sauver, raconta-t-il au bord des larmes.

La jeune chanteuse lui saisit le poignet avec fermeté.

-Llewellyn, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'un événement aussi terrible allait se produire, le consola-t-elle doucement.

Il baissa les yeux afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses larmes couler.

-Vous devez probablement avoir raison.

-Et vous savez, vous n'êtes plus seul, maintenant, affirma-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Máiréad, je ne sais pas quoi dire, vous me touchez beaucoup. Je voulais aller vous parler hier dans la cathédrale mais vous étiez déjà partie. Vous avez une voix extraordinaire,

jamais la musique n'a eu tant d'effet sur moi, vous êtes une magicienne, la complimenta-t-il en prenant sa main.

-Parlez pour vous ! Vous êtes quand même arrivé juste à temps pour me sauver la vie, c'est absolument héroïque, et je compte bien vous offrir des cours de violon pour vous remercier. Et même des cours de piano ou de chant, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant furieusement.

-Vous seriez d'accord de m'enseigner les bases du piano ? questionna-t-il timidement.

-Maintenant ? Je vais m'habiller et je suis à vous, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle se leva, enfila une robe bleu foncé et elle lui montra les notes sur le clavier ainsi que quelques morceaux d'apprentissage. Elle le laissa s'essayer au piano durant une bonne heure avant le repas. Ensuite, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à préparer un repas rapide vers midi, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Attendez, je vais ouvrir, on ne sait jamais, la prévint-il de manière professionnelle.

Il ouvrit et découvrit Murdoch sur le pas de la porte. Le jeune homme salua son collègue en lui serrant la main.

-Bonjour Watts, je savais que je vous trouverais ici. Tout va bien ? Comment va Mlle Applebaum ? s'inquiéta-t-il en la cherchant du regard.

La jeune femme s'approcha à son tour.

-Bonjour Inspecteur, je vais mieux depuis que Monsieur Watts veille sur moi, le rassura-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

-Je passais pour vous inviter à passer Noël chez nous. Julia reçoit sa sœur et elles ont préparé un copieux repas, de quoi nourrir un régiment, avoua Murdoch avec bonté.

Llewellyn jeta un regard interrogateur à Máiréad, qui hocha la tête.

-C'est d'accord. On passe faire un saut chez moi afin que je puisse me changer et on arrive, accepta-t-il avec joie.

Tous trois quittèrent l'appartement en direction de chez Watts et puis de chez Murdoch.

Pendant ce temps, George et Effie déjeunaient tranquillement chez Henry et Ruth. Enfin, presque tranquillement, car Ruth avait visiblement décidé de s'indigner par rapport au concert de la veille.

-Pauvres enfants, pour arriver à ce niveau, elle a dû leur en faire voir, se lamenta-t-elle en minaudant.

-Ruth, n'as-tu donc jamais pensé que ces enfants pouvaient simplement avoir du talent ? se moqua sa cousine.

-C'est impossible, certains n'ont pas plus de dix ans, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en relevant le menton.

-Ils ont l'air d'aimer ce qu'ils font, renchérit Henry. -On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose ? Ça devient agaçant, intervint George en soupirant.

-Oh oui ! On pourrait parler du fait que j'attends un enfant ! s'extasia Ruth en laissant tomber sa fourchette dans un tintement strident.

Henry écarquilla les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer avec son morceau de dinde.

-Tu es enceinte et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Je croyais que l'on devait tout se dire, s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

-Je voulais te faire la surprise, mon chéri, se justifia-t-elle.

-C'est une sacrée surprise, mon alouette, se réjouit-il en l'attirant contre lui.

La jeune femme commença à l'embrasser avidement et il en fit de même, sous le regard dégoûté et exaspéré de George et Effie.

-Félicitations ! s'écria cette dernière en espérant qu'ils mettent un terme à leurs ébats.

-Il y a des hôtels pour ça, railla George en faisant tournoyer sa fourchette entre ses doigts.

Le couple s'arrêta subitement et le toisa d'un air faussement gêné.

-Je crois que l'on s'est tout dit, conclut Ruth dans un gloussement.

Le repas reprit dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

Les Brackenreid, quant à eux, fêtaient Noël dans la grande propriété de Carol Fischer, la mère de Margaret. Le couple avait fini par se réconcilier suite à l'accident de son fils aîné; et Thomas avait pu réintégrer son domicile pour le plus grand bonheur de ses fils. John, quant à lui, pour qui le succès était plutôt mitigé en tant qu'acteur, avait choisi de revenir travailler au poste à temps partiel en-dehors de ses représentations, dans le but d'arrondir ses fins de mois. Mrs Fischer avait également invité Lucy, sa seconde fille, ainsi que son mari, Harold et leurs enfants : Maud, quinze ans aux longs cheveux bruns; Alice, treize ans, aux mêmes traits physiques que sa sœur; et Ralph, l'aîné, de l'âge de John, un grand blond barbu. Une fois chez leur grand-mère, John et Ralph se retrouvèrent dans le living après un an d'éloignement. Les deux jeunes gens s'entendaient à merveille mais habitaient à une centaine de kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

-Je suis content de voir que tes parents sont à nouveau ensemble ! lança Ralph avec joie.

-Moi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir. Ça m'a fait un choc d'apprendre l'existence de ma demi-sœur mais d'un autre côté, c'était mieux pour tout le monde de le savoir, avoua son cousin soulagé.

-Et sinon, ça va le travail ? Toujours pas de fiancée ? s'informa-t-il, curieux.

-Au travail, ça va, j'apprends de plus en plus de choses grâce à mon père, à l'inspecteur Murdoch et à l'inspecteur Watts. Je pratique le théâtre dans une troupe et je participe à des représentations de temps à autre. Sinon, je ne vais pas te cacher que c'est le calme plat au niveau de ma vie amoureuse. La seule fille qui me plaisait, elle est partie à l'étranger l'année dernière. Et celle que j'ai connue au théâtre a essayé de me tuer, expliqua John en triturant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux.

Ralph lui donna une chaleureuse tape dans le dos.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu en trouveras une autre. Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, le réconforta son cousin.

Les deux hommes furent bientôt appelés par Mrs Fischer pour le repas et s'attablèrent en famille. Leur grand-mère avait cuisiné une entrée composée de pâté de poisson ainsi que de légumes crus.

-Alors Thomas, avez-vous envoyé une carte à votre fille afin de lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël ? questionna Mrs Fischer, intrusive.

Pris au dépourvu, il tenta de se justifier en bafouillant, sous le regard foudroyant de sa femme :

-Oui, c'est exact ; vu que je ne suis pas là pour elle, je lui dois bien ça. Et je n'ai pas oublié sa mère, répondit-il fermement.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'un air taquin tout en observant la réaction de son épouse ; qui commença une scène de ménage.

-Thomas ! On avait pourtant été clairs là-dessus ! Et tu continues à fréquenter ton ex ! s'énerva-t-elle, furieuse.

La famille de Lucy les détailla en se retenant de rire devant une situation digne d'une comédie burlesque.

-Calme-toi, enfin. Je te fais marcher, et comme toujours, ça prend, la raisonna-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ce que tu peux être bête ! répliqua-t-elle, piquée. Après cet épisode comique, aucun autre incident ne vint perturber la fête de Noël de la famille Brackenreid.

Chez William et Julia, Máiréad et Llewellyn firent leur entrée, reçus par Ruby, la sœur de Julia, qui les salua avec sa fougue habituelle.

-Bonjour Inspecteur, nous sommes ravis de vous voir parmi nous. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de votre épouse ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la jolie irlandaise.

Cette dernière sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Le jeune homme rit nerveusement.

-Non, à vrai dire, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis hier soir. Máiréad a été agressée à la sortie de son concert et vu qu'elle vit seule, je veille sur elle, expliqua-t-il avec sérieux.

-Je suis désolée. Mais, attendez, vous êtes Máiréad Applebaum, la chanteuse irlandaise ? questionna-t-elle, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit timidement la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

-Ça alors ! J'ai un de vos disques à la maison ! s'extasia Ruby en lui serrant la main.

Julia vint les saluer et leur offrit une boisson.

-Comment allez-vous ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se tournant vers Máiréad.

Elle répondit en jetant un bref regard vers son ami.

-Mieux. Et je dois dire que Llewellyn est un merveilleux compagnon.

-Vous avez fait connaissance, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, affirma-t-elle en souriant.

Une fois à table, Ruby monopolisait toutes les conversations.

-Vous êtes nouveau au poste, Inspecteur ? Je ne vous y avais jamais vu les années précédentes, s'informa-t-elle en s'adressant à Watts.

-Pas exactement, cela fait quand même plus de trois ans que je travaille au poste 4, avant je travaillais au poste 1, lui répondit-il en se frottant le menton.

-Un homme qui n'a pas peur du changement, ça me plaît. Tous ceux que j'ai connu auparavant étaient un peu effrayés à l'idée de changer leurs habitudes, c'est pour cela que je suis à nouveau libre comme l'air, raconta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard félin.

Máiréad, irritée par ce comportement qu'elle jugeait sans-gêne, continua de découper machinalement ses aliments. Ruby enchaîna, visiblement intrusive :

-Et vous, Inspecteur, avez-vous une petite amie ? N'en pouvant plus de ses questions à outrance, Julia déposa ses couverts dans un claquement sec.

-Bon, Ruby, ça suffit, tu vas mettre l'inspecteur Watts mal à l'aise ! la réprimanda-t-elle sévèrement.

-N'oubliez pas que l'on a une invitée très spéciale, renchérit William tout aussi choqué. Ruby soupira, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac en plein acte douteux.

-Laissez, tout va bien, assura Llewellyn d'un air pacifiste.

Il observa Máiréad, qui mangeait sans un mot, les yeux rivés dans son assiette.

-Máiréad, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, ça va, Llewellyn, murmura-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Vous me semblez bien pâle, insista Julia avec inquiétude.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui, ça va, je vous assure. D'ailleurs, je voulais vous demander si certains seraient intéressés d'entrer dans la chorale. Mon objectif est de recruter le plus de choristes possible pour mes deux chorales afin de les emmener un peu partout au Canada avec quelques musiciens et récolter des fonds pour venir en aide aux orphelins. L'idéal serait une centaine, affirma-t-elle.

-Cent ? C'est énorme ! s'exclama Murdoch, étonné.

-En plus, à chaque étape, j'aimerais pouvoir faire le tour des écoles et des orphelinats locaux dans le but que les enfants chantent avec nous lors du concert de la ville où nous nous produisons, renchérit-elle motivée.

-Je suis d'accord, et je ferai en sorte de vous aider à obtenir votre quotas, accepta Llewellyn avec détermination.

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à chanter, et si cela peut vous permettre de réaliser votre rêve, je fonce. Et toi, William ? approuva Julia en posant tendrement sa main sur l'épaule de son mari.

Il secoua la tête, navré.

-Non, ce n'est pas pour moi, j'ai été exclu du chœur de mon église parce que je chantais faux, j'en garde un mauvais souvenir, se justifia-t-il en bredouillant.

-Vous savez, tout le monde peut chanter juste, il suffit d'un bon prof et de travail, le rassura Máiréad.

-Elle a raison, ajouta Watts.

-Oui, mais je ne préfère pas, et puis j'ai des dossiers en retard, refusa-t-il poliment.

Seule Ruby ne dit mot. La jeune femme boudait depuis que sa sœur l'avait remise à sa place. Máiréad, quant à elle, se réjouit de recruter deux nouvelles voix au sein de sa chorale.

À suivre...


	3. Le Grand Cœur

Le lendemain matin, Watts passa chercher Máiréad à son appartement afin d'établir un portrait robot de ses agresseurs au commissariat. Ils s'étaient quittés la veille, dans la soirée, dans ce même appartement. L'inspecteur lui avait promis de passer deux fois par jour pour assurer sa sécurité et demandé de ne recevoir personne pour éviter tout risque de nouvelle agression. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de le remercier à nouveau.

-Merci encore pour votre dévouement, comme je le disais au docteur Ogden, vous êtes un merveilleux compagnon, déclara-t-elle chaleureusement avant de lui donner un tendre baiser sur la joue.

Il se pencha délicatement vers elle; même s'il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.

-Máiréad, cela fait à peine deux jours que nous nous sommes rencontrés et j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis des années, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

Elle se coiffa de son imposant chapeau vert irlandais et passa son bras autour du sien.

-On y va ? suggéra-t-elle.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au poste où Murdoch les attendait. Les agents, au courant de son agression, s'inquiétèrent de son état et elle les rassura tant bien que mal. William lui présenta un cahier pèle mêle qui regroupait les différents traits possibles pour chaque partie du visage.

-C'est bien dans le quartier de Moss Park que vous avez été agressée ? s'informa-t-il en prenant un siège dans le bureau.

-Oui, et je n'aime pas ce quartier, les hommes me regardent comme si j'étais une pièce de viande, répondit-elle sèchement du tac-au-tac.

-Avez-vous croisé du monde en retournant chez vous ? continua-t-il, tout en transcrivant ses paroles.

Elle réfléchit un instant, se forçant à se souvenir. -Non, la ruelle était déserte, je n'ai croisé personne, même les bâtiments semblaient dépourvus d'âme qui vive.

Watts vola au secours de la jeune femme dans le but de confirmer ses dires.

-Elle a raison, moi non plus, je n'y ai vu personne. Dans ce quartier, à une heure aussi tardive, personne n'ose sortir, renchérit-il.

Murdoch posa ses mains sur son bureau, les doigts entrelacés, manifestement très intéressé. -Il est vrai qu'un certain pourcentage d'affaires de vol et d'agressions ont lieu dans ce quartier. Pouvez-vous les décrire physiquement ?

-Ils ont les cheveux foncés, la trentaine, je dirais, et portent un chapeau comme Llewellyn, sinon, ils n'ont pas de signe particulier et parlent normalement, expliqua-t-elle en tortillant une mèche de cheveux sortie de son chignon.

-Et ils mesurent environ un mètre quatre-vingt, mais je n'ai pas pu voir leurs visages, ajouta le jeune inspecteur.

-Le portrait de Monsieur Tout le Monde, soupira Murdoch avec déception.

Soudain, John entra en trombe dans le bureau, après avoir frappé deux coups secs, l'air grave.

-Inspecteur, on a retrouvé le corps d'une jeune femme dans le quartier de St Lawrence, annonça-t-il en coup de vent.

-C'est tout près d'ici ! Dites à George et Henry que je vous rejoins de suite ! s'exclama William en s'affairant.

Il se tourna vers Watts :

-Je m'en charge, restez avec Mademoiselle Applebaum afin de l'aider à trouver le portrait robot de ses agresseurs.

Il sortit, laissant les deux jeunes gens terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

-On commence par les yeux ? proposa-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle d'un air complice.

Elle hocha la tête et fit défiler les bandelettes relatives aux yeux jusqu'au moment où elle trouva les bons. Elle procéda de même pour les autres parties et bientôt, le premier visage se dessina.

-C'est lui, affirma-t-elle avec dédain.

-Vous en êtes sûre ? demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

-Absolument, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

-Je ne vais pas diffuser d'affiche pour le moment, cela risquerait mettre l'enquête en péril et ils pourraient s'enfuir avant que l'on ne les attrape, la prévint-il posément.

-Et que comptez-vous faire, alors ? rétorqua Máiréad, inquiète.

-On va interroger les résidents et leur montrer les portraits individuellement. Avant d'établir un second portrait, je vais le décalquer. Ne vous en faites pas, Máiréad, je ne vous abandonnerai jamais, la rassura-t-il en prenant sa main.

-Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, murmura-t-elle émue.

Le duo continua sur sa lancée et deux heures plus tard, les deux portraits furent établis.

Au même moment, Murdoch et ses agents arrivèrent sur le lieu de la macabre découverte. Il s'agissait d'une ruelle glauque non loin d'un entrepôt ; et la pluie diluvienne ajoutait encore plus de désolation à ce quartier. Murdoch lui ayant laissé une seconde chance suite à ses agissements, Violet Hart fut également dépêchée sur la scène de crime afin d'examiner le corps. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, brune à la peau mate et aux yeux bleus. Sa robe rose parme en désordre présentait des lacérations et de nombreuses tâches de sang. Violet se pencha sur le corps et prit sa température.

-Elle ne présente pas de traces de strangulation mais de nombreux coups de couteau, ce qui a dû la tuer. Elle est complètement froide et semble déjà rigide. Je dirais qu'elle est morte entre vingt-deux heures et deux heures du matin, affirma-elle de manière professionnelle.

Après avoir écouté ses constatations avec scepticisme, l'inspecteur observa minutieusement la scène de crime afin de repérer d'éventuels indices.

-Le tueur n'a laissé aucune trace de pas dans le sang de sa victime et a visiblement emporté l'arme qui a servi à la tuer. Il n'y aura que l'autopsie et d'éventuels témoignages pour apporter des réponses, déclara-t-il brièvement.

-Inspecteur, l'homme qui a donné l'alerte est ici, il vient de revenir sur les lieux après avoir téléphoné, intervint George en lui montrant l'homme qui se tenait à l'écart.

-Je vais l'interroger, décida-t-il en marchant vers lui.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme au cheveu châtain terne, de taille moyenne, qui semblait avoir des difficultés à retenir ses larmes.

-Bonjour Monsieur, c'est vous qui avez donné l'alerte ? questionna Murdoch en lui adressant un signe de chapeau.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent cordialement la main.

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Je me rendais sur le chantier d'un immeuble où je travaille et je l'ai découverte. Je me suis précipité vers le premier café pour téléphoner, répondit-il navré.

-Vous connaissiez la victime ?

-Oui, elle menait des actions caritatives et elle était appréciée pour son altruisme. Il y a deux ans, alors que j'étais à la rue, elle m'a offert une couverture, expliqua-t-il absorbé par son récit.

-Vous connaissez donc son identité ? s'informa Murdoch, insistant.

L'homme secoua la tête et baissa les yeux.

-Juste son prénom : Alixia mais tout le monde la surnommait "Le grand cœur", et elle m'a dit qu'elle était d'origine italienne et que sa famille avait connu la misère. Elle vit dans les environs et sortait souvent le soir, il m'arrivait de l'apercevoir passer non loin du chantier faire une course ou l'autre.

-Merci pour les renseignements, Monsieur. Monsieur ?

-Nigel Johnson, se présenta l'homme avec un sourire nerveux.

Murdoch retourna vers la scène de crime et la détailla. Visiblement, la jeune femme ne transportait pas de courses ce jour-là. Après avoir interrogé les riverains, en vain, les agents l'emmenèrent à la morgue et Murdoch rentra au poste avec George où un homme et une femme de la cinquantaine d'années de type italien attendaient leur tour sur la banquette. George eut un mauvais pressentiment et les invita à son bureau, Murdoch à ses côtés.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il avec bienveillance.

-Je suis Antonio Gagliano et voici ma femme Manuela. Nous habitons le quartier St Lawrence et notre fille Alixia est partie hier soir retrouver sa meilleure amie à son appartement mais elle n'est pas rentrée, nous sommes morts d'inquiétude, raconta son père en larmes.

Murdoch prit une grande inspiration avant d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle.

-Alixia ne reviendra pas. Ce matin, nous avons retrouvé le corps d'une jeune femme dans une ruelle non loin d'un entrepôt dans ce quartier. La personne qui a donné l'alerte nous a confirmé qu'il s'agit bien de votre fille.

Madame Gagliano laissa échapper un hurlement de désespoir et éclata en sanglots.

-Alixia, ma petite fille, notre seule fille, quel est le monstre qui lui a fait ça ?! cria-t-elle, folle de chagrin.

Son mari cacha son visage pour pleurer.

-Peut-on la voir une dernière fois ? demanda-t-il, inconsolable.

-Bien sûr, elle est à la morgue où notre légiste pratiquera l'autopsie, accepta Murdoch avec compassion.

L'inspecteur les emmena à la morgue, où Mademoiselle Hart avait déjà préparé le nécessaire pour l'autopsie du corps. Quand la jeune femme ôta le drap blanc du visage de la victime, ses parents n'eurent aucun mal à la reconnaître.

-Oh mon Dieu, quelle horreur ! C'est bien elle ! s'écria Manuela dont les pleurs redoublèrent.

Elle se réfugia dans les bras de son mari, prête à vasciller.

-Comment est-elle morte ? s'informa-t-il, la voix brisée.

-Je suis navrée de vous l'annoncer comme cela mais elle a été poignardée de trente-cinq coups de couteau dont un au cœur, expliqua la légiste avec compassion.

-J'espère que son assassin va payer pour ce qu'il a fait, sinon je m'en chargerai personnellement, affirma Antonio dont la rage ne cessait de grandir.

-Je ne vous le conseille pas, vous risqueriez la potence. Laissez-nous faire notre travail, jusqu'à présent, aucune affaire n'est restée non élucidée au poste 4, répliqua Murdoch en se voulant réconfortant.

Les parents restèrent un bon quart d'heure auprès de leur fille avant de sortir de la morgue.

Pendant ce temps, au poste, alors que George et Henry récoltaient des informations concernant le cercle de connaissances de la victime, Máiréad terminait d'établir un portrait robot de ses agresseurs avec l'aide de Llewellyn.

-Et voilà, c'est terminé, ce sont eux ! se réjouit-elle après avoir terminé le second portrait.

Il lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un clin d'oeil :

-On forme une belle équipe, pas vrai ?!

Au même moment, Murdoch lui fit signe de sortir de son bureau afin de lui parler de la macabre découverte. Máiréad en profita pour se préparer à retourner chez elle; et Watts, la voyant enfiler son manteau, rentra dans le bureau à pleine vitesse après sa conversation.

-Où allez-vous ? questionna-t-il, inquiet.

-Je retourne chez moi, je dois travailler pour ce soir, répondit-elle en rangeant hâtivement ses affaires.

Il lui lança un regard confus.

-Ce soir ?

La jeune chanteuse le toisa d'un air ironique.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà oublié la chorale de ce soir ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Son visage se para d'un air très sérieux.

-Máiréad, je ne vous laisserai pas partir. Le corps d'une jeune femme vient d'être découvert dans une ruelle, je vous rappelle. Elle a été poignardée début de la nuit et tout porte à croire qu'elle a été agressée sexuellement. Il est possible qu'il s'agisse des mêmes agresseurs, la raisonna-t-il en lui barrant le chemin.

-Mais enfin, ils attaquent la nuit, pas le jour, protesta-t-elle dans l'embarras.

Il prit brusquement le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je sais que vous êtes menacée. Ils n'attendront pas la nuit pour vous supprimer. J'ai peur pour vous parce que je tiens à vous, rétorqua-t-il torturé.

Elle ne dit mot, l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. -Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais aller interroger les résidents avec l'agent Brackenreid et je reviens, la consola-t-il en lui caressant le haut du dos.

-Faites attention à vous, chuchota-t-elle tendrement.

Watts partit chercher John et les deux hommes se rendirent dans le quartier de Moss Park, à côté de la ruelle où Máiréad avait été agressée. Ils entrèrent dans un café où quelques ivrognes sirotaient leur boisson avec amour et le serveur les reçut chaleureusement.

-Bonjour Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ? lança-t-il joyeusement.

Watts montra son insigne dans sa veste :

-Maréchaussée de Toronto. On aimerait savoir si vous avez déjà vu ces hommes, attesta-t-il sévèrement.

John lui mit les portraits sous les yeux.

-Non, ils ne me disent rien. Je vais demander à mes clients mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils vous répondent, la plupart ne se souviennent même pas de leur dernier verre, fit-il en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Ils le remercièrent et passèrent auprès des clients. Aucun ne les connaissait. Ils firent le tour des résidents et des établissements où ils furent parfois mal reçus, et tous étaient formels : ils n'avaient jamais croisé ces individus de leur vie. Les deux hommes rentrèrent bredouille au poste tout en traînant les pieds. L'enquête de Watts n'avait pas avancé d'un cil; ils possédaient toutes les cartes en main pour retrouver les agresseurs mais personne ne savait qui ils étaient.

Cependant, quelque chose d'important aux yeux de l'inspecteur vint lui redonner du baume au cœur : la musique. Juste avant de se rendre à l'église pour la répétition de la chorale, il emmena Máiréad en rue déguster des Bretzels, son aliment favori; qu'il lui offrit.

-Et ça va être comme cela chaque soir ? le taquina-t-elle.

-À chaque répétition. Pour les adultes et les enfants. Et quand vous aurez vos cent choristes, je vous emmènerai au restaurant, affirma-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude.

-Llewellyn ! Mais vous me gâtez trop ! le réprimanda-t-elle en riant.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'église où ils retrouvèrent Julia, qui les attendait déjà.

-Vous êtes prête à chanter ? lui demanda la jeune femme avec entrain.

-Plus que prête, sourit-elle.

Ils entrèrent et Máiréad rassembla sa troupe constituée d'hommes et de femmes de tous les âges. Ils paraissaient former un groupe solide et respectueux les un des autres. Máiréad les rassembla dans la nef et se plaça face à eux.

-Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons deux nouveaux choristes : Llewellyn Watts et Julia Ogden, annonça-t-elle gaiement.

Les choristes les saluèrent et leur souhaitèrent la bienvenue.

-Avant de commencer, j'aimerais les entendre individuellement afin de savoir dans quel groupe je vais les placer. Nous allons nous isoler un moment, les prévint-elle en haussant le ton pour que tout le monde se taise.

Elle débuta avec Julia qui se lança, confiante. Le docteur Ogden savait chanter juste, ce que la jeune chanteuse apprécia particulièrement.

-D'après ce que j'entends, vous êtes alto mais si j'arrive à vous aider à débloquer la mâchoire, vous pourriez gagner en amplitude et rejoindre les mezzo-soprano, conclut-elle à la fin de son test.

-C'est fantastique, ajouta Julia d'un air satisfait. En revanche, elle eut plus de difficulté à faire chanter Llewellyn, qui se montrait relativement timide.

-Ne pensez à rien et ayez confiance en ce que vous faites. Je suis là pour vous aider à vous améliorer et je préfère vous entendre faire des fautes maintenant qu'en concert, l'encouragea-t-elle en le prenant par les épaules pour l'aider à trouver la bonne posture.

Le jeune homme fit le vide et se lança, tremblant. Il se sentait effrayé à l'idée de chanter faux devant elle, et ne voulait surtout pas la décevoir. Finalement, tout se passa pour le mieux.

-Pas mal pour un débutant, ce n'était pas si terrible, vous voyez ? Vous rejoindrez les barytons, le félicita-t-elle le regard pétillant. Il lui hocha la tête d'un air gêné.

-J'avais peur d'être ridicule, confia-t-il timidement.

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne :

-Arrêtez de vous dévaloriser, vous ne l'êtes pas, et j'ai apprécié ce que j'ai entendu, le sermonna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle rassembla ses choristes et ils entamèrent la répétition dans la bonne humeur accompagnés de leur pianiste, Madame Perkins.

À suivre...


	4. Une Journée Pas Ordinaire

Après quelques jours de travail acharné et d'analyses en tout genre sur le corps d'Alixia, Violet rendit son rapport d'autopsie à Murdoch, venu exprès à la morgue.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Hart, avez-vous terminé l'autopsie ? la salua-t-il, cordialement.

Ce dernier restait toujours sur ses gardes depuis les récents événements et passait son temps à vérifier le travail accompli par la jeune femme.

-Oui, je n'ai pas trouvé de trace de poison ou de drogue dans son sang et elle a subi des coups de couteau qui lui ont perforé les intestins ainsi que le poumon gauche et le cœur. Les plaies sont profondes de cinq centimètres et leur largeur est de trois centimètres. Elle a également été agressée sexuellement, expliqua-t-elle minutieusement.

Elle lui tendit le rapport, qu'il saisit délicatement.

-Très bien, je vous remercie pour votre travail. Mes craintes se sont confirmées, conclut-il l'air grave.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et prit congé.

Au commissariat; comme à leur habitude; au lieu de travailler; George et Henry discutaient à leur bureau tout en bâillant aux corneilles.

-George, avez-vous entendu parler de la chorale de Mademoiselle Applebaum ? Elle cherche cent choristes, demanda son ami sur un ton enjoué tout en penchant sa tête vers lui.

George lui jeta un regard étonné :

-Et vous comptez y participer ?

-Pourquoi pas, j'ai déjà fait l'expérience lors du concert de Noël de la maréchaussée il y a quelques années, répondit-il plein d'entrain.

-N'oubliez pas que c'est pour chanter dans différentes villes et que si tous les agents commencent à nous quitter pour donner des concerts, ça va être compliqué. Et Ruth ne veut pas y aller ? le raisonna George en parlant tout bas.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, surtout si elle ne connaît personne, fit Henry tout en triant de la paperasse.

-Dans ce cas, je demanderai à Effie si elle souhaite l'accompagner. Elle est avocate et peut s'arranger plus facilement, décida George afin de lui faire plaisir.

Soudain, Brackenreid, qui passait par là, s'arrêta à leur hauteur, de mauvaise humeur :

-Crabtree ! Higgins ! On ne vous paie pas pour discuter. Vous feriez mieux de vous remuer le popotin et d'aller interroger le curé de la paroisse où se rendait Mademoiselle Gagliano si vous ne voulez pas être rétrogradés, les pressa-t-il sévèrement.

Ils sursautèrent et firent mine de remplir des papiers.

-Oui, Monsieur, bafouilla George embarrassé.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et fit brusquement volte-face :

-Et avant de partir, vous ne savez pas où je pourrais trouver Watts ? Il n'est pas dans son bureau, maugréa-t-il.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le principal intéressé arriva, en retard.

-Watts, j'ai à vous parler, le prévint l'inspecteur en chef sur un ton peu aimable.

Ce dernier invita le retardataire à prendre place dans son bureau dans le but de lui faire une remontrance.

-Bon sang, Watts, c'est à cette heure que vous arrivez ?! Ça fait une semaine que ça dure ! Où étiez-vous ?! le réprimanda-t-il fermement.

Le jeune inspecteur s'agita sur son siège, peu impressionné par l'allure de son supérieur.

-Écoutez, je suis passé chez Mademoiselle Applebaum pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, comme je le fais matin et soir, se justifia-t-il en gardant son calme.

Brackenreid se leva et fit les cent pas dans son bureau.

-Mais enfin, Watts, vous êtes toujours en retard ! Vous ne savez pas passer plus tôt ?! Pour couronner le tout, à chaque fois qu'elle sort pendant vos heures, vous vous absentez ! répliqua-t-il de plus en plus en colère.

Le jeune homme affirma haut et fort son point de vue, à la limite de perdre son sang-froid :

-Máiréad a besoin d'être protégée quand elle sort ! Surtout que je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre la main sur ses agresseurs et qu'ils peuvent être n'importe où !

Le supérieur laissa échapper un petit rictus de mépris.

-Máiréad. Vous me semblez bien proches tous les deux, railla-t-il l'œil moqueur.

-Je ne vous permets pas de nous critiquer ! protesta Watts, irrité.

-Je ne critique pas, je vous dis juste que vous passez trop de temps avec cette femme alors que d'autres affaires ont besoin d'être résolues également, rétorqua Brackenreid avec impertinence.

Llewellyn releva la tête, déterminé.

-Je fais de mon mieux pour résoudre ces affaires et je ne vous laisserai pas diriger ma vie, certifia-t-il avec conviction.

Le jeune homme sortit du bureau et put souffler. Il reconnut que l'inspecteur en chef avait raison sur un point : il se sentait proche de Máiréad, pour laquelle il portait une affection particulière.

Pendant ce temps, George et Henry prirent le chemin de la paroisse où Alixia se rendait régulièrement. Ils furent accueillis par le curé, le Père Bolton, un homme de la quarantaine d'années assez petit et présentant une tonsure.

-Bonjour mon Père, nous sommes de la maréchaussée de Toronto et nous aimerions connaître certaines choses concernant Alixia Gagliano, le salua George en tendant la main.

Le curé leur sourit avec tristesse et serra la main tendue.

-Bonjour Messieurs, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé ; quelle tragédie. Comment peut-on faire autant de mal ? se demanda-t-il avec incompréhension.

-Nous cherchons à le savoir justement. Et peut-être que des renseignements pourraient nous aider grandement, intervint Henry avec plus de sérieux que dans la matinée.

Le Père Bolton leur montra un banc de l'église.

-Bien sûr, asseyez-vous, les invita-t-il avec bonté. Les agents s'exécutèrent et le curé leur parla de la victime.

-Alixia avait vingt ans et elle était une jeune femme pleine de vie. Sa famille a connu la misère en arrivant d'Italie au point qu'ils vivaient à quatre avec son jeune frère dans une minuscule cabane délabrée hors de la ville. Son père a toujours travaillé dur à l'usine et sa mère faisait des ménages chez les plus riches. Alixia a eu une enfance difficile mais a réussi à devenir couturière et a même gagné un concours. Alors, quand elle avait le temps, elle aidait ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin ; qui le lui rendaient bien. Personne dans son cercle ne lui connaissait d'ennemi. Elle n'avait pas de fiancé non plus, elle voulait attendre d'être assez mature pour cela. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter qui pourrait vous aider.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, le curé avait les larmes aux yeux. Les deux agents le remercièrent pour son témoignage et retournèrent au poste.

Murdoch, quant à lui, reçut la visite de la meilleure amie d'Alixia, une petite blonde de la vingtaine ; et surtout, la dernière personne à l'avoir vue vivante.

-Merci de me recevoir, Inspecteur. Je suis Eliza Parker, sa meilleure amie, se présenta-t-elle les yeux rougis par les larmes.

-Toutes mes condoléances, Mademoiselle Parker. Alixia restait souvent chez vous jusqu'à des heures tardives ? lui demanda-t-il, compréhensif.

-Cela arrivait de temps à autre. On se voyait relativement peu à cause de son travail de couturière et on en profitait quand l'occasion se présentait, répondit-elle presque inaudible.

-Savez-vous si Alixia avait des ennemis ? Un homme dans sa vie ? Ou de mauvaises fréquentations ? questionna-t-il méticuleusement.

-Non, elle n'avait pas d'ennemis. On se racontait tout et elle ne fréquentait pas de personnes toxiques. Elle n'avait pas d'homme dans sa vie, elle préférait les femmes, expliqua Eliza en sanglotant.

La jeune femme sortit son mouchoir trempé pour essuyer ses larmes.

-Alors, avait-elle une femme dans sa vie ? insista Murdoch.

Elle secoua la tête, navrée :

-Pas à ma connaissance. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde. Le monstre qui l'a tuée doit être pendu, parce qu'il a volé une partie de sa famille et de moi-même, s'énerva-t-elle les joues ruisselantes et la voix cassée.

-On le retrouvera et il sera jugé et exécuté, nous résolvons toutes nos affaires, la rassura-t-il compatissant.

Elle le remercia et sortit du poste un second mouchoir humide à la main.

En sortant du poste en fin de journée, George retrouva Effie sur le marché de Noël afin de flâner tout en papotant. Le jeune homme appréciait plus que tout ces moments de détente à deux. Cependant, depuis le succès de son dernier roman, il n'était pas rare que certaines personnes l'arrêtent dans la rue pour lui demander un autographe. Mais ce soir-là, tout paraissait très calme.

-Bonsoir Effie, comment s'est passée votre journée ? s'informa-t-il, intéressé par ses activités quotidiennes.

-Plutôt bien, pour le moment, je défends une dame victime d'une escroquerie. Elle a lu dans un journal une publicité pour un jeu d'argent et s'est laissée influencer. La pauvre, elle a perdu une bonne partie de ses économies, raconta-t-elle passionnée par son sujet.

-C'est fâcheux, ça ; à sa place, je serais fou de rage. Il y a vraiment des gens qui profitent de la crédulité des autres, s'indigna-t-il les mains sur les hanches.

-Je me dois de les défendre, c'est mon métier. Et vous, parlez-moi un peu de votre journée, suggéra-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle le prit par le bras et ils débutèrent leur balade.

-Et bien, tout d'abord, j'ai beaucoup discuté de la chorale avec Henry, jusqu'au moment où ce cher Brackenreid nous a donné l'injonction de nous bouger les fesses pour aller interroger le curé qui connaissait Mademoiselle Gagliano. Résultat : on en est toujours au même stade, soupira-t-il avec dépit.

Elle s'arrêta et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-George, je suis sûre que vous allez résoudre cette énigme. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal, vous réussissez à chaque fois, et surtout quand il s'agit de publier un roman à succès, l'encouragea-t-elle en souriant.

Il baissa la tête, pas plus convaincu par ses paroles.

Elle enchaîna plus joyeusement en changeant de sujet :

-Au fait, j'ai appris que Mademoiselle Applebaum recherchait des choristes. J'aurais très envie de participer. Vous ne le savez sûrement pas mais lorsque j'étais enfant, je chantais dans une chorale et maintenant que j'ai un travail, j'aimerais retrouver ce plaisir de chanter, comme au bon vieux temps.

Le visage de George s'illumina :

-J'allais justement vous le proposer ! Certains agents et moi-même aurions aimé participer mais qui va assurer la sécurité de la population quand il faudra partir en concert ? s'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas l'idéal, approuva-t-elle. -Du coup, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez emmener Ruth avec vous. Henry m'a bien fait savoir qu'elle n'irait pas si elle ne connaissait personne, ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, George, je suis passée à l'hôpital tout à l'heure et j'ai réussi à la convaincre. Elle a d'abord refusé de peur d'être exploitée et puis, elle a changé d'avis. Je dois vous avouer que je préfère aller chanter avec elle plutôt que de discuter de sa dernière toilette, répliqua-t-elle en posant sa main sur la poitrine de l'agent dont le visage se figea.

Ce geste le renvoya deux ans en arrière, peu de temps avant le départ de Nina pour Paris. La jeune femme avait pris l'habitude de le toucher en parlant, ce qui l'amenait à un certain degré de plénitude. Il se sentait important pour quelqu'un. Pour Nina. Pour Effie. Sans oublier Edna.

Il la prit par la taille et l'attira sensuellement contre lui avant d'échanger un long baiser langoureux.

Pendant ce temps, Máiréad rejoignit la chorale d'enfants en compagnie de Watts, qui s'assit sur un banc de l'église et se fit discret.

-Bonsoir les enfants, j'espère que tout le monde va bien. Je crois que l'on a encore de nouveaux membres, décidément, la chorale a du succès. Les nouveaux, pouvez-vous lever la main ? lança-t-elle de manière énergique.

Deux garçons d'une douzaine d'années levèrent la main.

-Bien. Avant de s'échauffer, on va monter sur l'estrade pour l'exercice habituel; ce même exercice qui nous aidera à obtenir le silence avant de commencer un concert. Pour les nouveaux, on va imiter le son d'une tempête, vous verrez, ce n'est pas compliqué, expliqua-t-elle avec motivation.

Ils coururent vers l'estrade, remplis de bonne humeur. La jeune femme se plaça face à eux, prête à leur faire la leçon.

-On va procéder de gauche à droite. On va commencer par se frotter les mains doucement. C'est la pluie qui tombe faiblement.

Elle montra le premier geste et les enfants s'exécutèrent. De son côté, Watts les imita discrètement, admiratif de la pédagogie de son amie.

-On va aller de plus en plus vite. Attention les premiers, préparez-vous à claquer des doigts et à imiter le bruit des poissons avec la bouche, les prévint-elle avant d'anticiper la suite.

Elle changea de geste, les enfants la suivirent progressivement selon leur position et un son de pluie modérée se fit entendre.

-Maintenant, les premiers vont taper sur leurs jambes, de plus en plus fort ! s'exclama-t-elle en leur montrant l'exemple.

La pluie commença à se faire battante, une pluie rude et diluvienne de la mousson.

-Attention à gauche, préparez-vous à sauter ! cria-t-elle, espérant se faire entendre dans ce brouhaha.

Ils sautèrent les uns après les autres afin d'imiter le bruit du tonnerre. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Elle leur fit signe d'atténuer le son :

-La pluie va se calmer, espacez chaque geste et surtout, diminuez l'intensité.

Ils répétèrent leurs gestes en sens inverse et bientôt, la pluie s'arrêta et ils débutèrent l'échauffement accompagnés de la pianiste. Ensuite, ils entonnèrent des chansons rythmées ; animées par une Máiréad dansante. Llewellyn l'observa attentivement. Il la trouvait magnifique avec ses petites mèches rebelles qui sortaient de son chignon. Elle les fit travailler individuellement leurs points faibles pour que le rendu global soit meilleur.

Après deux heures d'entraînement intensif, Watts lui présenta son bras avec galanterie et la raccompagna chez elle. Voyant qu'elle tremblait de froid, il ôta sa veste et la lui enfila.

-Prenez ma veste, vous allez attraper froid et vous risquez de ne plus savoir chanter, la raisonna-t-il gentiment.

-Merci mais vous n'êtes pas obligé, je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez malade, rétorqua-t-elle timidement.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, et puis, je dois vous dire que vous faites un travail remarquable avec ces enfants. Ils prennent énormément de plaisir. Le bruit de la tempête, c'est juste incroyable, la félicita-t-il en cherchant son regard. -Vraiment ? Je leur fais faire cette activité pour leur permettre de se rendre compte qu'ils forment un tout, qu'ils doivent être ensemble pour briller, répondit-elle en souriant.

Le jeune homme s'accrocha à ses yeux brillants.

-Et bien, je dois dire que vous me paraissez très dynamique. Vous dirigez une chorale de trente enfants, vous dansez, vous êtes souriante, que demander de plus ?

Elle serra son bras autour de celui de l'inspecteur et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-C'est grâce à vous, Llewellyn. Si vous n'étiez pas là, après une agression pareille, j'aurais du mal à danser. Je me sens en sécurité avec vous, avoua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement et la jeune femme l'invita à entrer deux minutes.

-Máiréad, je vous remercie de chanter et de faire vivre cette chorale. C'est un pur bonheur, déclara-t-il avant de lui prendre la main et d'y déposer un léger baiser.

Elle rosit mais cependant, son attention fut attirée par une enveloppe passée sous la porte. Elle la ramassa et l'ouvrit, méfiante. Elle découvrit son contenu avec stupeur et fut prise de panique. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer jusqu'à se bloquer.

-Máiréad, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme en tentant de la calmer.

Elle ne répondit pas et perdit connaissance, choquée. Il se précipita en trombe vers elle, affolé.

-Máiréad ! cria-t-il, désemparé.

À suivre...


	5. L'Exfiltration de Máiréad

Dans l'appartement, Máiréad reprit doucement connaissance sous le regard inquiet de Watts. Elle lui saisit le bras, comme possédée, les yeux semblables à des soucoupes.

-Llewellyn, lisez le papier, souffla-t-elle alarmée.

Il prit la feuille qu'elle lui tendait, et la détailla attentivement.

"On sait que tu vis ici et attends-toi à des représailles"

Le jeune homme pâlit. Comment savaient-ils où elle habitait ? Probablement qu'ils la suivaient depuis le début.

Il l'aida à se relever et la coucha sur le canapé.

-Máiréad, vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici. Le plus judicieux serait que l'on vous donne une nouvelle identité, un nouveau travail et que vous quittiez la ville, déclara-t-il l'air grave.

Elle se releva brutalement, anéantie par cette annonce.

-Où vais-je devoir aller ?! J'ai toute ma vie ici, la chorale, les gens me reconnaissent parfois, je ne pourrai jamais m'habituer à une nouvelle vie ! Je ne veux pas partir, je ne le supporterai pas, et votre présence m'aide à me sentir mieux, s'affola-t-elle désemparée.

Il réfléchit un instant et lui prit la main avec tendresse.

-Vous viendrez chez moi, dans ce cas. Je me dois de vous protéger. Il nous faudra l'aide de quelques agents et de camouflage pour vous exfiltrer sans attirer l'attention, affirma-t-il en se voulant rassurant.

Elle lui adressa un regard dubitatif.

-Du camouflage ? questionna-t-elle, incrédule. Elle se rapprocha de lui, soudain intéressée.

-Oui, comme une robe que vous ne portez plus depuis quelques temps ainsi qu'une perruque. Je demanderai à un agent d'en acheter une. Vous m'accompagnerai au poste où vous pourrez vous changer et vous reviendrez avec moi après ma journée. Prenez vos partitions, vous risquez de vous ennuyer, expliqua-t-il en lui serrant la main avec compassion.

-Et pour le papier ? enchaîna-t-elle, curieuse.

-Je me chargerai personnellement de l'analyse graphologique. Je tiens vraiment à trouver les auteurs afin que vous puissiez réintégrer votre domicile le plus tôt possible, continua-t-il avec détermination.

-Llewellyn, je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est tellement gentil de votre part, bafouilla-t-elle les mains moites.

Il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

-Ce n'est rien, Máiréad. Vous avez besoin d'aide et d'être protégée. Sachez que vous êtes importante à mes yeux ; votre voix a réussi à débloquer des souvenirs enfouis depuis l'enfance et je vous en remercie, murmura-t-il avec passion.

Elle rougit furieusement à cette déclaration inattendue.

-Vraiment ? Si j'ai pu vous apporter un peu de bonheur, je suis contente, dit-elle en souriant.

Il redevint sérieux, préférant la conseiller sur certains points :

-Je pense que vous feriez mieux de préparer votre malle. Des agents en civil viendront la chercher et l'amener chez moi. En attendant, je squatterai votre canapé cette nuit, il est hors de question que je vous laisse seule sachant que vous venez de recevoir une lettre de menaces. Elle pouffa, amusée par cette dernière phrase.

-J'accepte de vous prêter mon canapé à une condition : que vous ne passiez pas toute votre nuit à veiller pour moi, le taquina-t-elle.

-Entendu, Chef Máiréad ! rétorqua-t-il en riant.

Ils se couchèrent de bonne heure et le lendemain, prirent le chemin du poste bras dessus bras dessous. La jeune femme s'installa dans un coin du bureau de l'inspecteur pour ne pas déranger et travailla sur ses partitions pour un prochain concert.

En allant parler aux agents, Watts croisa Murdoch et lui raconta les événements de la veille.

-Que comptez-vous faire ? questionna ce dernier, perplexe.

Son collègue lui démontra qu'il avait pris les devants concernant cette affaire :

-Une analyse graphologique. Máiréad viendra vivre chez moi afin de lui éviter de payer un second loyer. J'allais justement réquisitionner George, Henry et John pour l'aider à déménager sans que les auteurs ne remarquent quelque chose.

-Vous avez raison, on n'est jamais assez prudent, approuva Murdoch avant de se rendre à son bureau.

Watts appela les trois agents et les invita dans son bureau où il réitéra ses explications.

-John, je voudrais que vous alliez acheter une perruque blonde pour Mademoiselle Applebaum. Quant à vous, George et Henry, je vous donne la clé des deux appartements pour amener sa malle à mon domicile en voiture. N'oubliez pas de vous habiller en civil, vous ne devez pas vous faire repérer, il en va de la vie de Mademoiselle Applebaum, leur rappela-t-il en insistant.

-Bien, Monsieur, répondit George en hochant la tête. Les agents se séparèrent et George et Henry trouvèrent l'appartement de Máiréad à l'adresse donnée par leur supérieur, s'assurèrent que le couloir était vide et entrèrent. Après avoir repéré la malle, ils la soulevèrent et la transportèrent jusqu'à la voiture prévue à cet effet qui les emmena chez Llewellyn où ils la déposèrent délicatement.

-Un jeu d'enfant, fit Henry d'un air satisfait.

-Oui, et j'espère que l'on n'a pas été repérés, soupira son ami en se tapotant les mains.

De son côté, non loin de là, John trouva un magasin qui vendait des perruques blondes et en acheta une qu'il ramena au poste. Pendant ce temps, Watts fut convoqué par Brackenreid, qui avait eu vent de ses intentions. Le jeune homme savait que son supérieur allait probablement lui passer un savon.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez accueillir Mademoiselle Applebaum chez vous. Bon sang, à quoi vous jouez, Watts ?! le sermonna-t-il en lui jetant un regard sévère.

Sur sa chaise, Watts s'agitait, en particulier ses jambes. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la chose.

-Je ne joue pas, Monsieur, je cherche juste à la mettre en sécurité, protesta-t-il agacé.

Son supérieur le fixa droit dans les yeux et laissa échapper un rictus méprisant.

-Qu'attendez-vous de cette femme ? Faites attention, à force de continuer ainsi, il se pourrait qu'elle connaisse un jour votre petit secret, rétorqua-t-il d'un air moqueur.

-C'est vraiment bas de la part d'un homme comme vous, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents avant de sortir la rejoindre.

Il claqua la porte, bouillonnant de rage. Il savait que son supérieur ne se ferait jamais à sa bisexualité. Malgré le fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais clamé, le jeune homme savait que l'inspecteur en chef portait des soupçons sur sa vie amoureuse ; ce qu'il n'avait pas démenti, prenant le risque de perdre son travail. Son couple avec Jack Walker n'avait d'ailleurs pas tenu le coup à cause de cette société conservatrice qui aurait pu découvrir leur relation à tout moment ; et son partenaire avait préféré partir refaire sa vie loin de Toronto.

Watts, quant à lui, ne se sentait pas appartenir à une catégorie particulière ; il agissait principalement à l'affectif.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Máiréad, elle venait d'enfiler sa perruque ainsi qu'une robe bleu ciel et un chapeau de rechange. Il la contempla de la tête aux pieds, émerveillé.

-Vous êtes belle mais je vous préfère au naturel, avoua-t-il en la prenant par le bras.

-Vous aurez tout le loisir de m'admirer au naturel une fois chez vous, répliqua-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Ils se rendirent à son appartement après avoir récupéré les clés et il l'aida à s'installer. Il s'agissait d'un appartement comprenant une chambre, une petite salle de séjour avec une cuisine et une pièce pour se laver.

-Venez dans ma chambre et prenez mon lit, je dormirai sur le canapé, dit-il en lui montrant son grand lit.

Touchée, elle ne put s'empêcher de refuser la proposition.

-Vous êtes chez vous et vous allez dormir sur le canapé ?! s'indigna-t-elle, choquée par sa générosité.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je dors très bien dessus, c'est assez confortable, la réconforta-t-il en riant.

Il la laissa déballer sa malle et, pour le remercier, elle prépara le repas. Peu de temps après avoir mangé, ils se couchèrent chacun de leur côté afin de passer une bonne nuit réparatrice. Cependant, en plein milieu de la nuit, le jeune homme fut réveillé par un cri de détresse venant de la chambre et s'y précipita, le cœur battant, s'en voulant de s'être endormi. Il la trouva assise sur le lit, hagarde. Il se mit à genoux face à elle et lui attrapa les poignets.

-Máiréad ! Qu'avez-vous ?! s'alarma-t-il, mort d'inquiétude.

Elle éclata brusquement en sanglots.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar. Parfois, la nuit, je revis l'agression et ça se mélange avec mes souvenirs d'enfance, c'est horrible, raconta-t-elle en larmes. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit sa tête dans ses grandes mains pour lui essuyer ses larmes et la serra contre son cœur.

-C'est fini Máiréad, je suis là, avec vous, et je ne vous lâcherai pas, la consola-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le jeune inspecteur adorait par-dessus tout prononcer ce prénom si insolite qui le faisait planer.

-Llewellyn, restez près de moi cette nuit, j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir dormir, supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant au col de son pyjama.

Il hocha la tête en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Comme vous voudrez, ce qui compte, c'est que vous vous sentiez bien, approuva-t-il ému.

Ses main tremblaient tant cet instant lui donnait des frissons. Elle le regarda en rosissant farouchement.

-Vous êtes si attentionné avec moi, je me sens si bien avec vous. Je crois que je vous aime, déclara-t-elle timidement.

Le jeune homme rougit et passa nerveusement son bras derrière sa nuque avant de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

-Máiréad, je ne vais pas vous cacher que vous avez chamboulé toute mon existence. Vous êtes une femme extraordinaire, lui dit-il presque en chuchotant.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se sceller dans un long baiser amoureux.

Cependant, l'inspecteur se reprit, honteux de s'être laissé tenter.

-Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas, j'ai l'impression de profiter de vous, s'excusa-t-il en se décollant. La jeune femme l'empêcha de parler plus longtemps en prenant possession de ses lèvres avec délicatesse, sa main lui effleurant tendrement la joue.

-Vous ne profitez pas de moi, loin de là. Au contraire, vous me prouvez chaque jour que vous m'aimez, et c'est beau, l'apaisa-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Ils se couchèrent tous deux dans le lit et Llewellyn la prit affectueusement dans ses bras, soucieux de son confort physique et moral.

Le lendemain, vers midi, un couple se baladait tranquillement dans le parc du quartier Alexandra Park. L'homme, un quinquagénaire grisonnant et sa femme, une blonde à la longue robe bleu marine, marchaient en direction de l'étang gelé du parc afin de l'observer. Soudain, une masse bordeaux sous la glace attira l'attention de la dame, qui s'approcha. Elle hurla d'épouvante lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du corps d'une femme.

-Mary ! Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ?! s'écria son mari, inquiet.

Il courut la rejoindre à toute allure.

-Il y a une femme dans l'étang, bégaya-t-elle sous le choc.

La maréchaussée fut prévenue et descendit sur les lieux dans l'après-midi en compagnie de Mademoiselle Hart. Les agents furent obligés de briser la glace qui recouvrait l'étang depuis un mois dans le but d'accéder au corps. Ensuite, ils montèrent sur une barque pour aller la chercher et la ramener sur la terre ferme. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme de la vingtaine, originaire d'Asie, et très probablement de Chinatown. William ne put s'empêcher de faire le signe de croix et Mademoiselle Hart s'approcha du corps afin de procéder aux premières constatations. Elle détailla le corps, qui présentait un état de décomposition relativement avancé.

-Vu son état de décomposition, je dirais que la mort remonte à plus de deux mois. Je ne peux pas me prononcer maintenant quant aux causes du décès, il faudra que je l'autopsie d'abord, expliqua-t-elle concentrée.

Murdoch prit les choses en main :

-Bien. John et Henry, j'aimerais que vous aidiez au transport du corps jusqu'à la morgue. George; vous et moi allons essayer de découvrir son identité. Sa disparition a probablement été signalée dans un poste de la ville, ajouta-t-il fermement.

Les deux agents s'exécutèrent et suivirent Mademoiselle Hart jusqu'à la morgue.

De leur côté, au poste, William et George prévinrent Watts de cette seconde macabre découverte.

-S'il s'agit du même mode opératoire que pour Mlle Gagliano, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit pas la dernière victime. Chaque jour, en rentrant chez moi, je crains de découvrir Máiréad sans vie, fit-il en marchant dans la pièce et en faisant mine de philosopher.

-Écoutez, il faut vraiment vous méfier quand vous sortez tous les deux, elle est toujours en danger. Regardez autour de vous si vous ne reconnaissez pas l'un de ses agresseurs, suggéra Murdoch en essayant de trouver des idées. Watts cessa de marcher et se frotta convulsivement les mains.

-Je me demande si je ne devrais pas retourner chez moi pendant la pause de midi pour vérifier si elle va bien, proposa-t-il indécis.

-Vous faites ce qu'il vous semble le mieux mais l'inspecteur Brackenreid pourrait ne pas apprécier. N'oubliez pas qu'il vous a dans le collimateur depuis l'histoire de vos retards répétés, le mit-il en garde.

Watts lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, ne pensez-vous pas que sa vie a plus de prix que ma place ? demanda-t-il, un brin cynique.

Son interlocuteur baissa la tête, navré :

-Si, bien sûr, admit-il d'une petite voix.

-Peut-être devrait-on se mettre au travail si l'on veut découvrir l'identité de cette jeune femme, intervint George avec motivation.

-Oui, bonne idée, cherchez dans les signalements de disparition des mois précédent, et si Henry n'a rien à faire, demandez-lui de vous aider. L'inspecteur Watts et moi allons faire la tournée des autres postes pour récupérer tous les signalements qui nous intéressent, approuva Murdoch qui était prêt à s'en aller.

Alors que les inspecteurs quittèrent le poste, George et Henry se mirent en quête des disparitions inquiétantes récentes et recherchèrent d'éventuels signalements concernant la disparition d'une jeune femme asiatique à proximité de Chinatown. Ils parcoururent une bonne centaine de dossiers de signalements et, après deux heures de travail acharné, un document attira l'attention de George.

-Henry, j'ai trouvé un signalement remontant à septembre concernant une jeune femme nommée Maï Linh Xia. Elle a vingt-deux ans, est d'origine chinoise, mesure un mètre cinquante-trois et portait une robe rouge avant de disparaître, annonça-t-il en en faisant tourner un crayon entre ses doigts.

Il lui tendit le papier qui montrait également une photo.

-Je pense que l'on devrait attendre le retour de nos supérieurs avant d'aller vérifier à la morgue, affirma Henry peu sûr de lui.

À ce moment-là, Murdoch et Watts firent leur apparition, des dossiers en mains.

-Nous avons trouvé deux signalements concernant la disparition de jeunes femmes asiatiques. Au poste trois, un homme a signalé la disparition de sa femme, Li Anh Bui, une vietnamienne de vingt-cinq ans qui portait une robe pourpre, avertit Murdoch, fatigué par son périple.

-De mon côté, mes anciens collègues du poste un m'ont communiqué le signalement de la disparition de Ningxi Vu, une chinoise de vingt-sept ans. Et vous ? ajouta Watts en s'adressant aux agents.

-On a trouvé un signalement. Elle s'appelle Maï Linh Xia, répondit George en leur montrant la photo.

-Très bien, je pense que nous pourrons nous rendre à la morgue afin de vérifier son identité dès que Mademoiselle Hart aura terminé l'autopsie, conclut William en enfilant son manteau.

À cette heure, il faisait nuit noire depuis belle lurette et ils furent les derniers à quitter le poste avec Brackenreid. Cependant, juste avant d'enfiler son manteau, Watts fut interrompu par son supérieur; qui déboula dans son bureau; venu lui faire une annonce particulière.

-Watts, il y a une jeune femme qui vous attend sur le banc près de l'entrée. Ça fait bien une heure qu'elle y est. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez de vieux amis. C'est Mademoiselle Applebaum qui risque de ne pas être contente, lança-t-il d'un air sarcastique.

-J'arrive, soupira-t-il en rassemblant ses affaires.

Le jeune homme était partagé entre curiosité et embarras. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de prendre du retard de peur de laisser Máiréad seule trop longtemps, surtout qu'elle avait répétition avec la chorale des adultes. D'un autre côté, il se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette dame, même s'il avait déjà une petite idée en tête. Il sortit de son bureau et traversa le poste en direction de la jeune femme.

Grande, brune, élancée, pas de doute, c'était bien elle. Son cœur fit un bond tant il était surpris de revoir cette dame.

À suivre...


	6. La Voyageuse Au Vélo

-Fiona ? fit Watts, le souffle coupé par la surprise. Elle se leva et lui sourit timidement, comblée de le revoir enfin. Après trois ans, elle n'avait pas changé, il la trouvait toujours aussi belle qu'auparavant. La jeune femme s'avança doucement vers lui, un brillant éclat dans le regard.

-Llewellyn, j'ai terminé mon voyage et je suis revenue pour vous. À l'époque, nous n'avions pas pu achever ce que nous avions commencé tous les deux et j'avais vraiment envie de vous retrouver comme promis, expliqua-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Elle se rapprocha encore et lui déposa un baiser affectueux sur les lèvres auquel il ne se refusa pas. Il se rappela de son bref séjour à Toronto, coincée durant des jours car des malfrats avaient volé sa bicyclette à laquelle elle tenait tant. Il était même allé jusqu'à la cacher lorsqu'il l'eût retrouvée afin que la jeune femme reste encore un peu auprès de lui. Sa dernière nuit à Toronto, elle l'avait passée à ses côtés, pour un adieu déchirant. Il le reconnaissait : cette femme, il l'avait aimée et une part de lui en était encore amoureuse.

Il songea tout à coup à Máiréad. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner non plus, il l'aimait tout autant qu'il aimait Fiona et tenait à elle. Il hésita entre dire la vérité à la baroudeuse ou se taire mais il n'eut pas le courage de tout révéler. Il chassa ces pensées et se ressaisit.

-Moi aussi, j'ai voyagé quelques mois, aux États-Unis, et j'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes charmantes. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai souvent pensé à vous, je ne savais pas si je vous reverrais un jour, avoua-t-il en souriant.

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue :

-Et si nous allions chez vous ? proposa-t-elle, suggestive.

Il se retira légèrement, embarrassé par cette proposition.

-Je ne préfère pas. Pour le moment, je loge une vieille connaissance qui est dans le besoin, du coup, je préfèrerais que l'on se voit ailleurs, répondit-il en baissant la tête.

-C'est la dame rousse avec laquelle je vous ai aperçu l'autre jour près du poste ? questionna-t-elle, sceptique.

Il hocha faiblement la tête.

-Oui, elle s'appelle Máiréad et je la loge parce qu'elle n'est pas en sécurité chez elle. Elle a été agressée et les auteurs ont retrouvé son appartement; elle a reçu des menaces et je crains pour sa vie, raconta-t-il toujours aussi embêté.

-Je comprends, ça doit être difficile pour elle, murmura Fiona d'un air navré.

Llewellyn jeta un œil à la pendule. Elle indiquait déjà dix-huit heures trente.

-Je vais devoir vous laisser, je vais à la chorale avec Máiréad, la prévint-il en s'agitant.

Elle rit à cette dernière phrase, incrédule.

-Vous chantez ? Vraiment ? Et cette dame fait partie de la chorale aussi ? le taquina-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse.

-Oui, et Máiréad est mon professeur, elle s'occupe de deux chorales à Toronto; elle est vraiment douée, certifia-t-il en rougissant.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux tant elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Quand même, c'est une chanteuse professionnelle ! Son prénom me dit quelque chose, il me semble qu'il existe une chanteuse irlandaise qui porte le même prénom et qui a déjà sorti des disques ! s'exclama-t-elle étonnée.

-C'est bien elle. Máiréad Applebaum. Je l'ai rencontrée il y a des années d'ici. Elle débutait tout juste et elle chantait dans la rue. On a commencé à parler de musique et notre amitié est née, mentit-il en essayant de rester naturel.

-Applebaum. Je ne revenais plus sur son nom. J'aime bien ce qu'elle fait. Peut-être accepteriez-vous que je vous accompagne pour voir un peu ce que vous faites ? suggéra-t-elle d'un air joyeux.

Il se gratta nerveusement les cheveux, fort mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé, mais je débute seulement. Ça m'embête un peu. Je pense que ce serait mieux que l'on se retrouve un autre jour au café où l'on s'est donné rendez-vous pour la première fois, refusa-t-il poliment en secouant la tête.

Fiona passa ses mains derrière son cou et attira son visage près du sien.

-Pas de problème, Llewellyn, lui dit-elle avant de lui donner un second baiser.

Ils se séparèrent et le jeune homme passa chercher Máiréad avant de se rendre à l'église.

De nouvelles personnes avaient rejoint la chorale dont Ruth, Effie, Madame Brackenreid et ses deux fils; Bobby ayant quitté l'internat. Elle écouta leurs voix individuellement et les classa dans un groupe : Madame Brackenreid chez les altos, Effie dans le groupe des mezzo-soprano, Ruth avec les sopranos et les deux jeunes hommes parmi les ténors. Avec son impulsivité habituelle, Ruth rouspéta un peu lorsque Máiréad annonça la liste des morceaux qu'ils allaient interpréter mais elle se calma rapidement quand la jeune femme la fit chanter seule pour lui montrer différentes techniques afin de gagner en justesse et en ouverture. Voyant que certaines personnes prenaient ce projet à la légère, elle tint à mettre les choses au clair avant la pause.

-Je vous préviens que vous allez transpirer ! C'est le prix de l'excellence, aux concerts ainsi qu'à d'éventuels concours, nous n'aurons pas droit à l'erreur. Que ceux qui ne se sentent pas de taille s'en aillent sur-le-champ ! Mais je vous en prie, prenez du plaisir ! Vous avez droit à trente secondes de pause, assura-t-elle fermement. Tous les membres de la chorale restèrent, prêts à donner leur maximum, impressionnés par tant de force et de volonté. Máiréad se dirigea vers les nouveaux arrivants; qui discutaient tous ensemble ; dans le but de récolter leurs avis.

-Tout va bien ? La chorale vous plaît ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se voulant proche de ses choristes.

-Oh oui, je prends énormément de plaisir, je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir du monde et de chanter comme cela, répondit Madame Brackenreid avec enthousiasme.

-Ça permet de déstresser, ajouta Effie les yeux pétillants.

-Au début, j'avais un peu peur mais j'y prends goût, admit sa cousine en minaudant.

-Ça change du métier d'agent et d'acteur, renchérit John qui n'arrêtait pas d'observer une jolie brune de son âge avec insistance.

Son frère haussa les épaules, prêt à détendre l'atmosphère.

-Il n'y a que notre père qui n'aime pas chanter. Il vaut mieux, il chante comme une casserole, railla Bobby l'air malicieux.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur avant de reprendre la deuxième heure d'entraînement.

Après cette soirée Llewellyn et Máiréad rentrèrent chez lui et le jeune homme évita de révéler à sa compagne le fait qu'il avait revu une ex-conquête, de peur de lui faire du mal.

Elle se coucha hâtivement, épuisée par sa journée. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée et elle ressentait parfois quelques tiraillements désagréables dans le ventre.

-Llewellyn, je suis morte de fatigue et j'ai l'impression que ça s'accentue de jour en jour, se plaignit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il la rejoignit dans le lit et passa délicatement ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux.

-Il faut que vous vous reposiez, avec tout ce que vous faites, c'est normal, conseilla-t-il en se rapprochant.

Elle le regarda d'un air désemparé.

-J'aurais peur de ne plus pouvoir assurer les chœurs, continua-t-elle presque au bord des larmes.

-Máiréad, si votre état ne s'améliore pas, allez voir le docteur Ogden. En attendant, je suis là, auprès de vous, chuchota-t-il d'un air attendri en lui effleurant la joue du bout des doigts.

Il lui donna un long baiser empli d'amour et de courage afin de l'aider à s'endormir paisiblement.

Deux jours plus tard, Mademoiselle Hart termina de rédiger son rapport d'autopsie; et Murdoch et Watts en profitèrent pour vérifier l'identité de la victime à la morgue.

-Alors, Mademoiselle Hart, quelle est la cause de la mort de notre victime ? lança Murdoch, partagé entre méfiance et entrain.

-Elle est morte d'un coup de couteau au cœur. En tout, elle présente vingt-cinq traces de coups de couteau, avec une lame de même taille que les blessures d'Alixia Gagliano. Elle a également subi une agression sexuelle, expliqua la légiste en lui tendant le rapport.

-Il est plus que probable qu'il s'agisse des mêmes auteurs, et ce crime n'est sûrement pas le dernier, j'espère que Máiréad ne sera pas la prochaine, intervint Watts l'air grave.

-Ils agissent à chaque fois dans un quartier différent, faites attention à elle. À mon avis, ils ne vivent pas dans l'un des quartiers visés, ils prendraient trop de risques, affirma son collègue tout en réfléchissant.

-On ne peut quand même pas attendre d'autres crimes pour déterminer où ils vivent ! protesta Watts, tourmenté.

-Non, on va d'abord identifier la victime, convoquer sa famille pour savoir où elle se rendait et qui l'a vue pour la dernière fois, le rassura Murdoch pour le calmer.

Il sortit les avis de recherche et compara les photos au visage de la jeune femme.

-Verdict ? questionna Mademoiselle Hart, curieuse.

-Il s'agit de Ningxi Vu, disparue depuis le vingt septembre, répondit-il en lui montrant la photo.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent au poste où ils convoquèrent le mari de la victime, qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots face à la terrible nouvelle.

-J'espérais tellement qu'elle soit partie quelque part et qu'elle ait refait sa vie. Je redoutais cette issue. Ningxi était mon monde, nous voulions fonder une famille, pleura-t-il de désarroi.

-Je comprends votre douleur, Monsieur Vu. Où est-elle allée après que vous l'ayez vue pour la dernière fois ? demanda Murdoch, compatissant. -Il était vingt heures, elle travaillait comme femme de ménage le soir dans un café entre Chinatown et Alexandra Park qui s'appelle The Green Corner. Elle n'est jamais rentrée, répondit-il en tamponnant ses yeux avec un mouchoir.

-Avait-elle des ennemis ? Quel genre de femme était-elle ? enchaîna l'inspecteur, en tentant d'obtenir le plus d'informations possible.

-Elle était assez timide et ne suscitait pas la jalousie des autres. Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu lui vouloir du mal à ce point, raconta l'homme les yeux rougis par les larmes.

-Merci, Monsieur Vu, vous m'avez grandement aidé, conclut-il avec satisfaction.

Une fois l'homme sorti, Murdoch se dirigea vers le bureau des agents afin de réquisitionner George, Henry et John.

-Ningxi Vu devait se rendre à son travail le vingt septembre au soir dans un café nommé The Green Corner à proximité de Chinatown. J'aimerais que vous emmeniez sa photo et que vous vous rendiez sur place dans le but de savoir si elle s'est rendue à son travail. Prenez aussi les portraits robots, ça peut servir, déclara-t-il en les leur tendant.

George se leva immédiatement de son siège, imité par ses acolytes.

-Bien, Monsieur, accepta-t-il machinalement.

Les trois hommes ne se firent pas prier et se rendirent au café qui faisait le coin d'une rue étroite. Quelques ivrognes picolaient au bar, généreusement servis par un gérant âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, le crâne dénudé et l'air grincheux. Il se méfia à la vue des trois agents et continua de préparer des boissons.

-Bonjour Messieurs, nous sommes de la maréchaussée de Toronto et nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser, attesta George avec professionnalisme.

-Des questions ? Pour quoi faire ? maugréa un ivrogne mal lavé qui puait le whisky.

Le gérant lui fit signe de se taire.

-Laissez-le parler, Moe, conseilla-t-il sèchement.

-Nous aimerions vous parler de Ningxi Vu, dont le corps a été retrouvé sans vie. Il paraît qu'elle travaillait ici, expliqua John en le mettant en confiance.

L'homme roula les yeux comme des billes, bouleversé :

-Grand Dieux, mais quelle horreur ! Je savais qu'elle avait disparu mais j'ignorais qu'elle était décédée ! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

-Est-elle venue travailler le soir de sa disparition ? s'informa Henry en sortant son carnet de notes.

-Oui, je m'en souviens, il y avait énormément de monde ce soir-là, elle a eu beaucoup de travail. Je n'ai rien remarqué de suspect, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Les cinq ivrognes approuvèrent en hochant la tête. George sortit les portraits robots des agresseurs de Máiréad et les posa sous le nez du gérant :

-Nous aurions une dernière question. Connaissez-vous ces hommes ? demanda-t-il sévèrement.

Son interlocuteur laissa échapper un souffle de surprise et se gratta le crâne.

-Celui de gauche vient souvent le soir, il s'agit de Frank Berry. Il n'a jamais montré de comportement suspect, révéla-t-il avec sincérité. -Merci à vous, bonne fin de journée, Messieurs, les saluèrent les trois agents.

Ils retournèrent au poste où Murdoch, Watts et même Brackenreid les attendaient impatiemment.

-Alors, fiston, la pêche a été bonne ? lança l'inspecteur en chef en s'adressant à son fils.

-Plutôt, oui. On a appris que Madame Vu avait bien travaillé ce soir-là et également que l'un de nos suspects fréquente assidûment les lieux en soirée, dit-il avec un sourire.

Watts ouvrit la bouche, choqué par cette révélation.

-L'agresseur de Máiréad fréquente ce café ?! Dans ce cas, il faudra aller le cueillir le plus tôt possible; lui et son petit copain peuvent très bien recommencer ! affirma-t-il en haussant le ton, déterminé à la protéger.

Son chef lui fit signe de se calmer :

-Du calme, Watts. Je propose que l'on commence par fêter ça par un verre de whisky pour tout le monde, le raisonna-t-il en versant généreusement le breuvage dans les verres.

-Mais des vies sont en danger, Monsieur ! contesta George en soutenant Watts.

-Crabtree, buvez plutôt votre verre parce que ce sera probablement le dernier; et Higgins aussi, ironisa son supérieur dans un petit ricanement. Murdoch mit soudainement un terme à la plaisanterie.

-Messieurs, je pense que demain soir, nous devrions aller voir dans ce café si cet homme s'y trouve, suggéra-t-il en saisissant le verre que Brackenreid lui tendait.

-Bonne idée, vous irez avec Watts, Crabtree et Higgins, approuva le supérieur enjoué.

Watts passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Demain et après-demain, je ne suis pas là de toute la journée, j'accompagne Mademoiselle Applebaum à un de ses concerts qui se donne à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici, avoua-t-il dans l'embarras.

Un petit rictus se dessina sur le visage de Brackenreid.

-Vous nous lâchez, Watts ? Décidément, rien ne va plus avec vous pour le moment. Allons-y ce soir alors, répliqua-t-il avec sévérité.

Le jeune homme regarda brusquement le sol, hésitant à parler de sa vie privée.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Faust ce soir, soupira-t-il en rougissant de gêne.

-Faites attention, Watts, vous allez briser des cœurs, se moqua-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

William se tourna vers son collègue en bon mentor :

-Si je puis me permettre, l'inspecteur Brackenreid n'a pas tort, ajouta-t-il avec sérieux.

-En tous cas, sa femme en sait quelque chose, bougonna le jeune inspecteur entre ses dents. Brackenreid le fixa, irrité par sa remarque qui était parvenue à ses oreilles :

-Plaît-il ?

À suivre...


	7. Une Désastreuse Nouvelle

Le lendemain, Máiréad et Llewellyn quittèrent l'appartement au lever du jour pour retrouver les quatre musiciens de la chanteuse : un violoniste, un flûtiste, une harpiste et un violoncelliste. Ils prirent le train à la gare de Toronto pour un voyage éreintant de plusieurs heures.

Observant le paysage défiler à toute allure depuis son wagon, Llewellyn repensa à sa soirée de la veille. En sortant du poste, il avait rejoint Fiona au café avant de discuter de leurs voyages respectifs durant une bonne heure. La jeune femme le fascinait, sa vie était tellement riche qu'il l'admirait ; et il devait l'admettre, il n'avait pas vu les heures s'écouler tant il nageait dans un océan de bonheur. D'un autre côté, il s'était senti terriblement coupable de ne pas être directement rentré auprès de Máiréad; qu'il savait en danger; ainsi que de lui avoir menti sur son rendez-vous. Il songea aux paroles de mise en garde de l'inspecteur Murdoch. Son collègue n'avait hélas pas tord; à force de cacher l'existence de Fiona à son amie; il risquait de la perdre si jamais elle venait à tout découvrir. En réalité, le jeune homme se sentait déboussolé entre ces deux femmes qui le convoitaient sans le savoir. Il avait tout de même un petit faible pour Máiréad; dont l'histoire et la voix le touchaient au plus profond de lui; avec qui il avait noué des liens solides et avec qui il partageait une passion commune : la musique.

Il ne voulait pas non plus mettre un terme à sa relation avec Fiona, qu'il appréciait énormément. Il décida donc de se laisser un peu de temps avant de se prononcer.

Dans le wagon, sur la banquette, à côté de lui, Máiréad s'était assoupie sur son épaule; ce qui avait étonné ses musiciens.

-Elle va bien ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi fatiguée, s'inquiéta la harpiste, une petite dame aux cheveux gris de la soixantaine.

-Cela fait quelques jours qu'elle est ainsi, je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir un docteur mais elle préfère attendre demain ou après-demain, répondit-il en essayant de faire bonne figure.

-Elle remonte la pente depuis son agression ? questionna le violoniste âgé d'au moins septante ans, et levant les yeux de son journal qu'il lisait avec passion.

-Je fais de mon mieux pour la soutenir et l'aider dans ce qu'elle entreprend. Máiréad est vraiment une femme hors du commun, affirma-t-il en l'observant amoureusement.

-Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda le violoncelliste en fronçant ses épais sourcils bruns, alerté par ce regard.

L'inspecteur Watts caressa délicatement les cheveux de son amie.

-Oui, c'est tout récent. Nous entretenons une relation privilégiée depuis notre rencontre et je dois vous dire qu'il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour tomber amoureux. Il a juste suffi que j'entende une fois le son de sa voix, bafouilla-t-il submergé par l'émotion.

-Il est vrai que sa voix est un cadeau du ciel, approuva la harpiste avec bienveillance.

-C'est pour cela que nous travaillons avec elle. Sa voix nous transporte vers d'autres univers; et en plus, elle est très humaine, intervint le flûtiste de la cinquantaine.

Watts se pencha vers eux.

-Comment l'avez-vous rencontrée ? questionna-t-il avec intérêt.

-Nous l'avons repérée alors qu'elle chantait dans la rue. Sa voix nous a tout de suite interpellés, elle semblait si unique. En parallèle, elle donnait des cours individuels de chant et d'instruments ; et puis, le curé; qui a entendu sa voix; l'a autorisée à tenir une chorale dans l'église. Depuis, elle a commencé à se produire dans les églises, et son succès a grandi, tout comme ses chorales. Nous avons donné des concerts un peu partout dans le pays et enregistré un disque. Máiréad est devenue un vrai phénomène avant-gardiste, expliqua le violoniste emporté par son récit.

-En plus, elle a énormément de qualités; vous verrez, elle vous rendra heureux, ajouta le flûtiste avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Peu de temps après, le train arriva à destination et; quelques heures plus tard; Máiréad et ses musiciens se produisirent devant une église entière. Certains spectateurs étaient même venus d'autres régions pour la voir en concert; et comme d'habitude, elle régala son public; surtout Watts; malgré sa fatigue grandissante.

Tout le groupe passa la nuit dans un petit hôtel local; et subitement; Máiréad sentit son ventre la tirailler de plus en plus lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur chambre. La jeune femme laissa échapper un gémissement de souffrance.

-Llewellyn, je ne me sens pas bien. Il faudra que je voie le docteur Ogden en rentrant, souffla-t-elle en tenant son ventre.

Il se précipita vers elle, affolé.

-Máiréad, demain, on prendra le premier train et je vous emmènerai la consulter. En attendant, il faut vous reposer, la journée a été longue, la réconforta-t-il en l'embrassant sur le nez.

Il la porta jusqu'au lit où elle dormit sa nuit d'une traite.

Pendant ce temps, Murdoch s'était faufilé dans le bar où travaillait Ningxi Vu, en compagnie de George et Henry. Comme tous les soirs, un bon nombre d'hommes se réunissait pour boire ensemble, dont les cinq ivrognes de la veille.

Les trois policiers en civil s'attablèrent et commandèrent de quoi s'abreuver en attendant un événement intéressant. À ce moment, la plupart des clients pariaient et jouaient à des jeux d'argent.

-Il va falloir ouvrir l'œil, avec toute cette foule, fit remarquer Murdoch en retroussant ses manches.

-Monsieur, vous pensez qu'il pourrait arriver tard le soir ? s'informa George en grimaçant, peu sûr de lui.

-Il est très possible, surtout s'il a commis un crime avant. Il viendrait s'offrir une petite rasade, c'est le genre d'individu à être assez tordu pour boire en l'honneur de ses victimes juste après être passé à l'acte, lui expliqua-t-il avec cynisme. Soudain, Henry poussa un cri de surprise.

-Monsieur ! Regardez ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant un individu qui venait de passer le pas de la porte.

Murdoch reconnut le suspect immédiatement.

-Que fait-on ? On l'arrête ? proposa George, le cœur battant et prêt à se lever.

-Pas tout de suite, on va d'abord observer son comportement, le raisonna-t-il en lui faisant signe de rester calme.

Ils détaillèrent donc chacun de ses gestes.

Le suspect commanda un alcool fort, le but en une gorgée et s'attabla joyeusement en compagnie d'autres clients avec lesquels il joua pour de l'argent.

-Il n'y a rien de suspect, chuchota George embêté.

-Peut-être a-t-il tout calculé ? Nous l'arrêterons lorsqu'il voudra sortir, suggéra Murdoch l'air déterminé.

Il leur fallut patienter deux longues heures avant de voir l'homme se lever pour s'en aller. Les trois hommes le suivirent jusqu'à l'extérieur où ils le coincèrent.

-Maréchaussée de Toronto ! Monsieur Frank Berry, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! annonça Murdoch en l'attrapant fermement par le bras. Les deux agents l'aidèrent à lui passer les menottes.

-Plaît-il ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'arrêtez, c'est ridicule, protesta le suspect avec un sourire d'incompréhension.

-Vous le savez très bien, le remballa George en bougonnant.

L'homme se retourna violemment, visiblement irrité.

-C'est faux ! J'admets que j'ai déjà triché aux jeux pour gagner un peu plus, c'est vrai. Il y a aussi cette fois où je suis sorti plein comme un tonneau à bière et que j'ai manqué renverser quelqu'un à vélo mais à part ça, je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! s'énerva-t-il en s'agitant.

-Oui ?! Et Ningxi Vu ? Elle travaillait dans ce bar et elle a été tuée ! Et la jeune femme que vous avez agressée à Noël ? Elle se souvenait de votre visage et a établi votre portrait robot ! rétorqua Murdoch, agacé par son comportement.

Henry lui mit le croquis sous le nez et le visage de l'homme se décomposa dans la seconde qui suivit.

-Mon Dieu ! Cet homme me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien, je n'ai pas fréquenté de jeune femme à Noël, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'arrêtez ! se défendit-il presque en larmes, sans succès.

-On verra ça au poste, conclut Murdoch en l'emmenant de force.

Ils l'enfermèrent en cellule et; le lendemain matin; le réveillèrent pour l'interrogatoire. Il se trouva en tête-à-tête avec Murdoch, qui ne comptait guère lui faire de cadeau. Il lui présenta le second portrait robot avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Monsieur Berry, j'ai de fortes raisons qui me poussent à croire que vous êtes l'un des auteurs de ces crimes odieux, déclara l'inspecteur sur un ton sévère.

L'homme se gratta la tête, embarrassé.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, croyez-vous que si j'avais commis un crime, je resterais dans le périmètre ? questionna-t-il afin de se tirer d'affaire.

-Dans le cas où votre complice en est l'auteur, c'est très possible, répondit l'inspecteur du tac-au-tac.

Il déposa les photographies des victimes devant ses yeux et les passa en revue.

-Elle, c'est Ningxi Vu, elle avait vingt-sept ans et un mari aimant; vous deviez bien la connaître étant donné que vous fréquentez le café où elle travaillait, dit-il le doigt posé sur la photo de la jeune asiatique.

-Je la connaissais de vue, sans plus, se défendit le suspect en jouant avec son chapeau.

-Elle, c'est Alixia Gagliano. Elle fréquentait la paroisse et pratiquait des œuvres de charité parce qu'elle croyait en l'être humain; elle a été sauvagement assassinée dans le quartier St Lawrence, continua Murdoch en s'arrêtant sur la photo de la belle italienne.

-Je n'ai jamais croisé cette jeune femme, contesta-t-il en insistant.

-Et elle, c'est Máiréad Applebaum, la survivante de l'agression de Moss Park. Heureusement que mon collègue passait par-là et qu'il lui a sauvé la vie, termina Murdoch en désignant la photo de la chanteuse irlandaise.

L'homme lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

-Máiréad Applebaum ? Comme la chanteuse ? s'informa-t-il, incrédule.

-Pas comme. C'est bien elle, et elle a déposé plainte. Elle a réussi à dresser votre portrait robot ainsi que celui de votre complice, alors je vous conseille de me révéler son identité, répondit Murdoch en haussant le ton.

-Mais Inspecteur ! Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien à voir avec tous ces crimes sordides ! protesta l'homme, en faisant des grands gestes. -On verra. J'aimerais que vous écriviez votre nom et votre prénom, lui demanda-t-il en tendant une feuille et de quoi écrire.

L'homme obéit ; Murdoch comptait comparer cette écriture à la lettre de menaces adressée à Máiréad.

-Et maintenant, je vais relever vos empreintes digitales, termina-t-il en lui présentant le matériel. Une fois le suspect retourné en cellule, il se pencha sur l'analyse graphologique. Il eut beau passer sa loupe autant qu'il voulait, elle se révéla infructueuse, parce que presque aucune lettre ne correspondait. Il décida d'en avertir George et Henry, qui comme à l'habitude ; rigolaient plus qu'ils ne travaillaient.

À son arrivée, ils firent mine de traiter des dossiers urgents.

-J'ai interrogé Monsieur Berry et il nie être impliqué. J'ai analysé son écriture, elle ne correspond pas à la lettre de menaces, et je commence à douter quant à sa culpabilité, attesta-t-il en montrant l'écriture du suspect.

-Pourtant, Mademoiselle Applebaum l'a reconnu, elle a dressé son portrait robot ! répliqua George, confus.

-Oui, mais il suffit qu'un trait ne corresponde pas et c'est l'erreur judiciaire. Seul un nouveau meurtre pourrait nous aiguiller; ce que je ne souhaite pas, argumenta-t-il visiblement incertain.

Henry laissa échapper un soupir, il trouvait cette affaire trop complexe pour son esprit.

Dans l'après-midi, Llewellyn et Máiréad rentrèrent à Toronto. L'état de la jeune femme allait en s'aggravant; elle tenait à peine debout; et il l'emmena directement à l'hôpital voir le docteur Ogden, qui justement, profitait d'une pause entre deux opérations.

-Inspecteur Watts ! Mademoiselle Applebaum ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? lança cette dernière en les voyant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle déchanta à la vue de l'état de Máiréad.

-J'ai de plus en plus de tiraillements dans le ventre et je suis très fatiguée, se lamenta-t-elle en grimaçant de douleur la main sur le ventre. Julia leur fit signe de la suivre et elle les emmena au calme, dans son bureau.

-Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en l'auscultant.

-Au moins cinq jours, soupira-t-elle épuisée.

-Son état s'aggrave de jour en jour, renchérit le jeune homme crispé.

Elle passa sur son ventre avec le stéthoscope afin d'écouter les bruitages.

-Inspecteur, pouvez-vous sortir un instant ? demanda-t-elle, l'air grave.

Il hocha la tête et s'exécuta.

-Mademoiselle Applebaum, je sais ce que vous avez, et cela va être dur pour vous à entendre, la prévint Julia en la prenant doucement par les épaules.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur les joues de la chanteuse. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait ce que Julia allait lui annoncer. Le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

-Vous êtes enceinte d'à peine un mois, assura Julia accablée.

Enceinte. Elle était enceinte. De l'un de ses agresseurs. Sous le choc, elle perdit connaissance. Julia l'allongea sur sa table médicale et sortit prévenir Llewellyn à la hâte.

-Inspecteur, Mademoiselle Applebaum aura vraiment besoin de votre soutien quoi qu'il arrive. Elle est enceinte d'un peu moins d'un mois et elle est dévastée. Elle ne pourra pas assumer seule sa grossesse et je sais que vous ferez votre possible pour l'aider, annonça-t-elle avec compassion.

Son cœur fit un bond tant il fut choqué, et il sentit une puissante rage monter en lui.

-Les fumiers ! Maintenant, elle sera doublement punie avec un enfant sur les bras ! Ils vont le regretter ! s'écria-t-il, abattu par cette nouvelle.

Il se voyait déjà éclater la figure de l'homme qui l'avait mise enceinte.

-Elle s'est évanouie quand je le lui ai dit et elle se repose sur ma table d'auscultation. Je vous laisse aller la voir seul, le prévint-elle avant d'aller chercher de quoi boire.

Il pénétra dans le bureau où Máiréad; qui s'était réveillée; pleurait à chaudes larmes; recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il s'assit auprès d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Máiréad, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vous arrive, sachez que je serai toujours là pour vous et que je resterai à vos côtés quoi qu'il advienne, la consola-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Elle le regarda, le visage décomposé et aussi pâle qu'un linge.

-Llewellyn, je ne peux pas garder cet enfant, je ne le supporterai pas. Là, j'ai juste envie de mourir, sanglota-t-elle en se défaisant de son étreinte.

Il prit tendrement son visage entre ses mains et sécha ses larmes du bout des pouces :

-Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! la réprimanda-t-il, affecté par sa détresse.

Elle lui serra violemment les poignets.

-Je veux avorter, et vous devez m'aider ! affirma-t-elle, furieuse.

-Non, Máiréad, je ne vous aiderai pas. Non pas parce que je suis un représentant de la loi mais parce que cela comporte de vrais risques pour votre vie, refusa-t-il en la lâchant.

Elle fut emportée dans un grand éclat de rire jaune et effrayant.

-Et alors ? De toutes façons, ma famille me hait, même ma propre sœur ne me parle plus ! Et quelqu'un d'autre reprendra les chorales en main ! rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il lui saisit brusquement la main, comme s'il allait la perdre à jamais :

-Et moi, dans tout ça ? Vous y avez pensé ? Je suis amoureux de vous. Je vous aime, Máiréad, plus que tout; et ce, depuis que je vous ai entendue chanter à Noël. Alors s'il vous plaît, ne transformez pas mon conte de fée en cauchemar, avoua-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Elle sourit faiblement, visiblement abasourdie par sa déclaration d'amour impromptue.

-Llewellyn, je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant.

-Alors, ne dites rien, mon amour, chuchota-t-il en posant délicatement son index sur ses lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux et passionné avant qu'il ne la couvre de petits baisers volatiles remplis de douceur et de sensibilité. Comblée par son amour, la jeune femme sentit comme un regain d'énergie l'envahir.

À suivre...


	8. Le Choix de Llewellyn

Les jours suivants, Máiréad les passa à ruminer au fond de son lit tant sa grossesse l'avait mentalement anéantie. Llewellyn lui était d'un grand soutien; avec lui, elle se sentait plus forte que jamais. Ses déclarations l'avaient émue au plus haut point. Lui, dont une certaine pudeur l'empêchait de se dévoiler complètement, avait réussi à lui révéler ses sentiments les plus profonds. Dès leur première rencontre, elle avait pu ressentir son amour à travers ses gestes et ses paroles; se voulant toujours présent pour elle. Alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine, il proposait ses services pour la protéger du danger extérieur et pour qu'elle se sente bien; heureuse. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais connu un homme pareil, un homme si doux et attentionné envers elle. Dans toute sa jeune vie, l'inspecteur Watts avait été le seul homme à s'intéresser à elle pour qui elle était; et non pour ce qu'elle était ; sa différence de couleur de cheveux et de personnalité l'ayant préservée de toute histoire d'amour sincère. La chanteuse s'était inlassablement méfiée des hommes; revivant son passé douloureux; et persuadée qu'ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à sa notoriété et à ses biens. Llewellyn était différent, elle lui accordait une grande confiance; une confiance presque aveugle. "Le jour où tu rencontreras un homme prêt à te protéger, à te soutenir et à te compléter; surtout; ne le laisse pas partir" lui avait dit un jour sa sœur Callista.

Sur sa pause de midi, Llewellyn tint à rencontrer Fiona au café où ils se voyaient habituellement dans le but de mettre les choses au clair. Il avait fait son choix; non sans émotions ; et comptait le lui annoncer afin d'éviter de la laisser espérer plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils se saluèrent, la jeune femme voulut lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres mais il se détourna brusquement.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Llewellyn ? se demanda-t-elle, surprise par sa distance.

Il lui saisit fortement le poignet gauche, le regard légèrement fuyant.

-Écoutez, Fiona, je suis désolé mais vous et moi, nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi. Máiréad est enceinte de son agresseur et je veux être là pour elle et le futur bébé. Je veux qu'il ait un père autre qu'un violeur, s'excusa-t-il mal à l'aise.

Son interlocutrice lui adressa un petit sourire triste mais sans rancune.

-Je ne vous en veux pas, j'ai senti que vous nourrissiez des sentiments amoureux à son égard. Et ce qui lui arrive est horrible, c'est tellement injuste; elle qui se bat tous les jours en tant que femme pour vivre de sa passion sans dépendre de personne. Honnêtement, je préfère vous voir la soutenir et la rendre heureuse plutôt que de la délaisser en détresse pour moi, le rassura-t-elle avec un regard complice.

-Du coup, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Vous comptez rester à Toronto ? s'informa-t-il après avoir avalé une gorgée de sa bière.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, je rentre chez moi, à Vancouver, ou bien j'irai ailleurs, je ne sais pas. Je pars fin de la semaine, et je peux déjà vous dire que vous allez me manquer, Llewellyn, répondit-elle d'un air navré.

-Fiona, je suis sûr qu'un homme attentionné et baroudeur tombera amoureux de vous. Je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus. Vous êtes avant-gardiste, aventurière, franche, joyeuse, unique. Une femme qui marque les esprits, la consola-t-il en lui prenant affectueusement la main.

Elle enroula une mèche rebelle autour de l'index de son autre main.

-Si vous le dites, rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

-Avant que vous ne quittiez la ville, cela me ferait plaisir que vous veniez à l'église voir la chorale jeudi soir; ainsi, vous pourrez rencontrer Máiréad, suggéra-t-il l'air maladroit.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un coup.

-Mais bien sûr, que j'accepte ! Cela fait déjà quelques temps que je voudrais la rencontrer et que je suis trop loin pour le faire, approuva-t-elle joyeusement.

-En plus, d'ici quelques temps, on donnera un concert à Vancouver étant donné que nous allons parcourir une bonne partie du pays; vous et moi, on risque de se revoir, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire confiant.

Ils achevèrent leur verre et après avoir quitté la voyageuse, l'inspecteur retourna au poste.

Après une dure journée de travail, William et Julia discutèrent dans leur chambre avant de se coucher.

-Alors, William, ces meurtres ? Du nouveau ? questionna-t-elle en s'installant au lit, curieuse.

-Malheureusement non, le suspect nie toujours être impliqué et son écriture ne correspond pas. Je doute de sa culpabilité, peut-être qu'il ressemble fort à l'homme du portrait robot, se justifia-t-il en bredouillant.

Il se coucha à ses côtés.

-Cela reste plausible, mais je pense que tu sauras tirer les choses au clair; comme tu le fais toujours, l'encouragea-t-elle en s'appuyant amoureusement sur son épaule.

-Sauf que cette fois, c'est plus compliqué qu'à l'habitude. On a au moins deux suspects dans le coup, qui agissent dans plusieurs quartiers différents, en série. Aucune jeune femme n'est à l'abri, en particulier dans les quartiers qui n'ont pas encore été le théâtre d'un de ces meurtres sordides. Nous ne pouvons pas envoyer des agents patrouiller dans chaque recoin sombre la nuit, c'est impensable; notre poste est en sous-effectif. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir enrayer cette folie meurtrière à temps et que d'autres victimes soient à déplorer. Nos seuls éléments sont l'analyse graphologique, l'empreinte de Monsieur Berry et les portraits robots dressés par Mademoiselle Applebaum; qui a très bien pu se tromper sur un détail, répliqua-t-il en s'agitant et en appuyant ses paroles par des gestes.

Julia baissa la tête. Elle ne lui avait dit mot concernant l'état de Máiréad et supposa que l'inspecteur Watts n'en avait guère révélé plus. Elle estima qu'il était temps d'en parler à son mari.

-William, je dois te dire quelque chose, commença-t-elle doucement et peu sûre d'elle.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur :

-Quoi donc ? questionna-t-il, anxieux.

-Et bien, quand l'inspecteur Watts et Mademoiselle Applebaum sont revenus du concert, ils sont venus à l'hôpital me consulter. Máiréad se plaignait d'une fatigue grandissante et de tiraillements dans le ventre. Je l'ai donc auscultée; et pour moi, elle est enceinte d'un mois; ce qui concorde avec le jour de son agression, expliqua-t-elle d'un air accablé.

-Pauvre Máiréad, elle ne mérite pas ça. Et qu'en pense l'inspecteur Watts; lui qui vit avec elle ? soupira-t-il, choqué.

-Il va la soutenir quoi qu'il arrive, je les ai entendu discuter tous les deux lorsque je les ai laissés seuls. Máiréad voulait avorter tant elle était bouleversée et en colère mais il a refusé de peur de la perdre durant l'avortement. Il en est vraiment amoureux et il est prêt à adopter le bébé, répondit-elle admirative du comportement du jeune homme.

William prit soudainement sa femme par la taille, l'air coquin.

-S'ils n'en veulent pas, je veux bien que l'on l'adopte, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Oh, William, enfin ! Bien sûr que non, il sera très bien avec eux. L'inspecteur Watts lui véhiculera des valeurs telles que le respect, l'honnêteté et l'altruisme ; alors que Máiréad fera de lui un mélomane, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment en riant.

Le visage de son mari se ferma inopinément. Il repensa à leur discussion autour du verre de whisky dans le bureau de Brackenreid.

-Il y a quelques jours, il fréquentait une autre jeune femme; qu'il a connue il y a environ deux ans, lorsqu'elle faisait un tour du monde à vélo et qu'elle est passée à Toronto. Il joue une sorte de double jeu avec les deux demoiselles, révéla-t-il perplexe.

-Et tu as peur qu'il la choisisse à la place de Máiréad ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, je sais qu'il est sincère dans ses sentiments; et pour se mettre à nu comme il l'a fait avec elle, c'est qu'il doit l'aimer comme un fou. Et je peux presque t'assurer qu'il va la demander en mariage, l'apaisa-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

-Si tu le dis, conclut-il à moitié endormi.

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et éteignirent la lampe.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, alors que la nuit tombait déjà, la maréchaussée fut appelée dans le quartier de Main Square dans une ruelle non loin d'un lavoir pour un nouveau cas d'agression. Mademoiselle Hart les accompagna et, à leur arrivée sur les lieux, la victime, une jeune femme blonde gisant dans son sang, rendit son dernier souffle. Une sexagénaire, petite grise rondouillarde au cheveu terne, les accueillit, tremblante.

-Bonsoir Madame, avez-vous été témoin de l'agression ? s'informa Murdoch en la saluant d'un signe de chapeau.

La dame âgée essuya ses larmes à l'aide d'un vieux mouchoir en pièces.

-Oui, je suis Ann Messmer et je travaille au lavoir. Ma collègue Melanie Cross venait de quitter son travail afin de rentrer chez elle quand j'ai été alertée par des cris de détresse venant de la ruelle. Je me suis précipitée vers les hurlements et je l'ai vue, maintenue au sol, se débattant, deux hommes penchés sur elle et prêts à lui faire des choses pas très catholiques. L'un d'eux m'a vue et ils ont pris la fuite après lui avoir donné des coups de couteau avec acharnement. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver, elle avait perdu connaissance à mon arrivée. Elle n'avait que vingt ans, un mari et un fils d'à peine un an, c'est ignoble, sanglota-t-elle en panique.

L'inspecteur sortit les portraits robots de sa veste et les lui montra.

-Reconnaissez-vous l'un de ces hommes ? questionna-t-il, espérant un miracle.

Surprise, elle poussa un cri de stupeur.

-Oui, je reconnais celui de gauche. L'autre, je ne suis pas sûre mais celui-ci, j'ai bien vu sa tête, affirma-t-elle en désignant l'un des croquis. Murdoch n'en crut pas ses oreilles et écarquilla les yeux; la sexagénaire venait de désigner l'homme qu'il pensait détenir en cellule. Il se rendit compte que tout ce temps, il avait emprisonné un innocent et que les vrais coupables rôdaient toujours dans la nature.

-Je vous remercie, Madame. Si vous avez autre chose, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir, dit-il en la saluant d'un signe de chapeau.

Au même moment, l'inspecteur Watts s'affairait sur la scène de crime à la recherche d'indices. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin puisqu'il retrouva l'arme du crime à cinq mètres du corps, perdue dans leur course folle. Il s'agissait d'un grand couteau de cuisine à cran d'arrêt, assez que pour tuer sauvagement quelqu'un. Llewellyn l'observa à l'aide de sa petite loupe emportée et y découvrit une empreinte sur la lame.

Il remarqua également une trace de pas dans le sang de la victime dont il évalua la pointure. Pour lui, cet homme chaussait probablement du quarante-cinq.

Violet, quant à elle, procéda aux premières constatations sur le corps de la victime. À force de vivre à proximité de cadavres à longueur de journée, la jeune femme avait développé un certain recul par rapport à la mort, ce qui pouvait en refroidir plus d'un.

-Melanie Cross a succombé à treize coups de couteau, dont certains ont perforé les organes vitaux. Le cœur n'a pas été touché et ses agresseurs n'ont pas eu le temps de la violer étant donné que cette brave dame a mis fin à cette scène de barbarie, conclut-elle après l'avoir examinée attentivement.

George s'avança vers Murdoch, visiblement très remonté.

-Ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi, nous devons absolument mettre fin à cette boucherie. Des victimes, il y en aura encore, j'ai beau n'être qu'un simple agent, j'aimerais que l'on puisse patrouiller un peu partout dans la ville pour que cela cesse au plus vite ! s'emporta-t-il, révolté par la situation.

-George a raison; qui sait, la prochaine sera peut-être Madame Higgins; ou bien Mademoiselle Newsome ?! renchérit John, en soutenant son ami.

-Ou Mademoiselle Applebaum, ajouta l'inspecteur Watts qui faisait les cent pas avec inquiétude.

-Il faudra que j'en parle à mon supérieur mais j'approuve votre idée, accepta Murdoch en tentant de calmer ses agents.

-Je m'en chargerai, je sais parler à mon père, assura John l'air confiant.

Après avoir transporté le corps à la morgue, Murdoch mit fin à la garde-à-vue de Frank Berry, grâce au témoignage discriminant de la dame du lavoir.

-Vous êtes libre, veuillez nous excuser pour notre erreur, déclara-t-il navré en lui ouvrant la grille.

-Je ne vous en veux pas, vous faites votre travail. Au revoir, Inspecteur, répondit-il en le saluant d'un signe de chapeau.

En rentrant à son appartement, l'inspecteur Watts offrit une rose rouge à Máiréad; achetée chez le fleuriste en bas de chez lui. Le jeune homme avait bien l'intention de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait par tous les moyens possibles.

-Pour la plus belle des fleurs, annonça-t-il tendrement en la lui tendant.

Elle la saisit délicatement et la renifla en la faisant tournoyer.

-Elle est superbe, Llewellyn, et elle sent divinement bon, répliqua-t-elle enivrée par son parfum.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sensuellement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Máiréad, vous êtes une femme tellement particulière. Je ne peux que vous aimer, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Vous êtes si adorable, je suis chanceuse de vous avoir dans ma vie. Grâce à vos petites attentions, je me sens privilégiée. Je dois vous dire que vous êtes ma première vraie histoire d'amour, rétorqua-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Sa déclaration le toucha tant qu'il en eût les larmes aux yeux. Il ne tenait pas à la mettre mal à l'aise en lui racontant toute son histoire avec Fiona mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir plus longtemps.

-Il y a quelques temps, j'ai connu une femme du nom de Fiona Faust, qui passait par Toronto et avec qui j'ai vécu une belle histoire. Elle voyageait à vélo ; elle a fait le tour du monde avec. Et puis, le hasard nous a mis vous et moi sur un chemin identique. Nous devions forcément nous croiser et, depuis ce jour; vous êtes ma plus belle histoire d'amour, révéla-t-il amoureusement en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Il lui donna un baiser furtif sur le bout de son nez. Elle appuya doucement sa tête sur sa poitrine et écouta son cœur battre la chamade.

-Et moi, j'ai rapidement compris que vous étiez l'homme auquel j'étais destinée. Cela s'est confirmé lorsque le docteur Ogden m'a annoncé ma grossesse. Vous étiez là pour moi et vous avez su trouver les mots justes pour me réconforter et me rassurer. Ma sœur Callista me disait toujours que si je rencontrais un homme présentant toutes vos qualités, je ne devrais jamais l'abandonner, rajouta-t-elle avec animation.

Tout d'un coup, il détourna le regard, gêné par ce qu'il prévoyait de lui annoncer. Il savait qu'il prenait un grand risque en le lui avouant; il pouvait perdre son travail et être jeté en prison. Mais il l'aimait trop pour lui omettre cette chose-là ; il se doutait que si elle l'aimait, elle l'accepterait ; et il lui avait accordé sa plus grande confiance.

-Máiréad, je dois vous avouer quelque chose. J'ai eu une aventure avec un homme et je tenais à vous le dire. Je suis bisexuel parce que j'accorde plus d'importance à la personnalité et à l'affectif, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant de honte.

Elle posa affectueusement sa main sur sa joue : -Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, cela ne change rien à notre relation, vous et moi, nous sommes pareils, le rassura-t-elle en l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta d'un petit rire, referma ses bras derrière son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle lui ôta sa veste et il commença à la dévêtir en donnant de petits baisers à chaque parcelle dénudée de son magnifique corps. Il évolua progressivement, avec douceur, de peur de la brusquer à la suite des traumatismes subis. Il se laissa tout de même aller à la tutoyer, leur relation étant devenue plus qu'intime.

-Mon amour, tu y tiens vraiment ? demanda-t-il en la soulevant légèrement au-dessus du sol, respectueux.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, débordante d'assurance.

-Llewellyn, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que je ne me trompe pas, assura-t-elle entre deux baisers. Il l'emmena sur le lit et, en tendresse; ils s'aventurèrent dans les plaisirs interdits de l'amour.

À suivre...


	9. L'Homme Au Couteau

Le lendemain, l'inspecteur Brackenreid organisa une réunion avec tous les inspecteurs et les agents dans le but d'élaborer un plan de protection pour les femmes sortant le soir.

-Bonjour Messieurs, si j'ai décidé de vous réunir aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous prévenir que désormais; des agents patrouilleront par binôme dans tous les quartiers à la nuit tombée. Les directeurs des autre postes et moi-même nous sommes mis d'accord afin de proposer un service de sécurité renforcé. Ces crimes doivent impérativement cesser, la plupart des femmes n'osent plus sortir le soir de peur d'être la prochaine victime, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte.

-Faut-il que je fasse imprimer d'autres exemplaires des portraits robots ? questionna Watts, le croquis à la main.

-Oui, faites, seulement. L'idéal serait que chaque binôme en possède un exemplaire, approuva son supérieur en hochant la tête.

Une fois la réunion terminée, il s'exécuta dans l'objectif que les impressions soient terminées pour le soir-même.

La fin de la journée venue, juste avant de finir son travail, Llewellyn se demanda s'il pouvait se permettre de retourner chez lui un peu plus tard car il avait une idée bien précise en tête; mais préférant éviter tout risque, il quitta son travail un quart d'heure à l'avance. Le jeune homme avait prévu de se rendre à la bijouterie pour acheter la bague de fiançailles qu'il offrirait à Máiréad en rentrant. Le ventre de la jeune femme commençait à s'arrondir très légèrement et il voulait l'épouser au plus vite afin de lui éviter le statut peu convoité de fille-mère.

Il passa le pas de la porte du bâtiment, et un homme chauve de la cinquantaine; l'air un peu coincé; l'accueillit avec bienveillance.

-Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il, chaleureusement.

Llewellyn ôta son chapeau avec lequel il joua nerveusement.

-Et bien, je suis ici pour trouver une bague de fiançailles, répondit-il, un peu embarrassé.

-Vous avez trouvé la femme de vos rêves, il ne reste plus que la bague, plaisanta le bijoutier avec un rire crispé.

Llewellyn rougit et ne dit mot.

Voyant le malaise, le bijoutier enchaîna joyeusement :

-Quel genre de bagues voulez-vous regarder ? L'inspecteur hésita un instant.

-Les belles originales, comme elle. Et puis, les bagues à pierre bleue, pour être assortie à ses beaux yeux, répliqua-t-il, animé par son amour pour la chanteuse.

Le visage du bijoutier s'illumina :

-Je vois que vous avez le sens de l'esthétique, je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite, s'extasia-t-il en riant.

Il se dirigea vers la réserve et revint avec un étal de quatre bagues aussi jolies les unes que les autres dont trois en or jaune et une en or blanc. Toutes étaient ornées de saphirs et de petits diamants.

-Je vais choisir celle en or blanc, elle ira mieux avec son teint. Mon amie est rousse avec une peau très blanche, décida le jeune homme en désignant ladite bague.

-Très bon choix, Monsieur; je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de devenir votre épouse, rétorqua le bijoutier en emballant la bague dans une petite boîte.

Llewellyn paya et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

-Puissiez-vous faire un heureux mariage ! lança-t-il avec entrain lorsque l'inspecteur s'en alla.

Il réfléchit un instant après être sorti de la boutique. C'était vrai, il se sentait heureux avec elle, plus que jamais.

Au même moment, Máiréad entendit frapper à la porte de l'appartement. Trois coups secs.

Elle s'approcha, méfiante; mais n'ouvrit pas. D'abord parce que son ami le lui avait fortement déconseillé et ensuite; parce qu'elle voulait savoir qui frappait si fort.

-Qui est là ? questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-C'est l'agent Crabtree, fit l'homme qui attendait derrière la porte.

Elle le connaissait simplement de vue et n'aurait pas pu reconnaître sa voix. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte.

-Comment puis-je en être sûre ? rétorqua-t-elle, peu confiante.

-Écoutez, ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, l'inspecteur Watts a eu un accident et il est à l'hôpital; je vais vous emmener le voir, la raisonna-t-il en s'agitant.

Derrière la porte, le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa.

-Quoi ?! Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues. Elle avait si peur de perdre l'homme qui l'avait sauvée, son seul et unique soutien.

-On lui a tiré dessus lors d'une mission, révéla-t-il plus posément.

La jeune femme poussa un cri d'effroi; et ne tenant plus en place; elle ouvrit la porte, choquée; et réalisa avec stupeur que l'homme n'était pas l'agent Crabtree; mais l'homme qui l'avait agressée la veille de Noël.

Paniquée, elle voulut refermer la porte mais il était trop tard; l'homme avait déjà pénétré dans l'appartement, menaçant; un couteau à la main. Il semblait relativement ivre et empestait l'alcool. Elle cria de toutes ses forces mais il la poussa et elle se cogna à la table.

Il en profita pour fermer la porte.

-Je t'ai eue ! Ton cher Llewellyn n'est pas blessé, rassure-toi. Par contre, toi; tu vas mourir; tu as parlé et tu as voulu nous faire coffrer; je t'avais prévenue ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être pendu, ironisa-t-il en la maintenant au sol le couteau sous la gorge.

Elle pleura de désarroi en se débattant et hurla à la mort en espérant qu'un voisin l'entende.

-À cette heure, personne ne t'entendra, rigola-t-il méchamment.

Il commença à lui asséner de violents coups de couteau et; en sang, tremblante de douleur et d'effroi; elle cria une dernière fois à l'aide, presque désespérée.

Soudain, un voisin, alerté par ses cris, débarqua en trombe dans l'appartement et se jeta sur l'agresseur; prêt à lui faire une clé de bras. Malheureusement, le jeune homme constata que Máiréad ne bougeait déjà plus. L'agresseur se défit de sa prise et s'échappa hors de l'appartement en laissant tomber son couteau. Un autre voisin le poursuivit afin de l'attraper tandis que le premier alerta la maréchaussée, l'hôpital ainsi que le voisinage.

Dans une course effrénée, ils descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où ils tombèrent nez à nez avec l'inspecteur Watts; qui rentrait chez lui après son achat.

-Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! s'époumona le voisin, haletant.

Le jeune homme réagit au quart de tour, saisit violemment l'homme et le plaqua contre le mur. En examinant son visage, il devina qu'il s'agissait du suspect, et constata avec épouvante qu'il avait trompé la maréchaussée. Il n'était pas foncé de cheveux mais blond.

Les lumières nocturnes laissaient croire qu'il était brun, ce qui les avait orientés sur une fausse piste.

-Máiréad ! Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, sale ordure ?! s'écria-t-il en le tenant fermement, hors de lui.

Le criminel laissa échapper un rictus méprisant.

-Tu n'es pas prêt de la revoir vivante, sourit-il en hocquetant d'ivresse.

L'inspecteur prit sa tête et la lui enfonça brutalement dans le mur de briques rouges.

-Je peux te dire que si tu l'as supprimée, tu vas le payer très cher; je te tuerai à petit feu, assura-t-il d'un air mauvais avant de lui cracher à la figure. À ce moment, des agents arrivèrent, accompagnés de Julia; prévenue que quelqu'un était blessé. Inquiet du sort de son amie, Watts laissa les agents s'occuper du criminel et guida Julia jusqu'à l'appartement, la peur au ventre. Au fur-et-à-mesure qu'il avançait, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait jusqu'à lui cogner douloureusement dans la poitrine . Il savait que les chances de la retrouver vivante étaient minimes. Lorsqu'il déboula dans l'appartement, il remarqua que deux voisines essayaient tant bien que mal de lui compresser ses blessures sanglantes. Julia leur ordonna de continuer car elle devait impérativement l'examiner pour savoir si elle avait une chance de s'en sortir. En la découvrant inanimée sur le sol, Llewellyn s'effondra en larmes. -Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas elle ! Je pensais la protéger et je n'ai pas réussi; j'ai été minable, j'aurais dû revenir plus tôt, sanglota-t-il en s'accroupissant auprès d'elle. Julia l'examina minutieusement et prit son pouls. -Inspecteur, elle vit encore; son pouls est faible mais elle est toujours avec nous. Le couteau n'a pas touché les organes vitaux; c'est un soulagement. On va l'emmener à l'hôpital et je vais devoir l'opérer en urgence. Elle a subi plusieurs coups très violents y compris sur les membres; et son utérus est atteint. Je vais devoir la recoudre et je doute que l'embryon ait survécu à un tel choc, expliqua-t-elle, l'air grave.

-Faites, seulement; mon seul souhait est de la voir vivre, murmura-t-il avec dépit en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux ensanglantés.

Avec l'aide d'un voisin, ils la descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où une voiture les attendait. Ils démarrèrent et roulèrent le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'hôpital où elle fut apprêtée en urgence pour son opération.

Le trajet dura une éternité aux yeux de Watts. À chaque seconde qui passait, Máiréad se vidait un peu plus de son sang et il la voyait s'éloigner inexorablement.

Avant qu'elle ne parte au bloc, il pria pour elle; ce qu'il ne faisait jamais; et lui donna un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

-Reste avec moi, Máiréad, je t'en supplie, tu es ma raison de vivre, chuchota-t-il, la voix brisée. Julia, l'anesthésiste Sullivan ainsi qu'une autre infirmière vinrent la chercher; et Llewellyn attendit trois bonnes heures dans la chambre qui lui était réservée jusqu'au moment où Julia le retrouva, presque souriante. Immédiatement, il se leva comme un ressort pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Alors ? s'informa-t-il, animé d'un espoir sans faille.

-L'opération s'est bien déroulée. J'ai dû retirer l'embryon qui s'était détaché. Son état ne s'est pas dégradé, cependant, je ne peux pas vous affirmer qu'elle va se réveiller. Et si elle se réveille, elle gardera des cicatrices toute sa vie et ne pourra plus avoir d'enfant parce que l'utérus étant trop endommagé, nous avons été obligés de le lui retirer. Vous devrez vous montrer présent encore davantage, elle aura besoin de vous, raconta-t-elle, relativement confiante.

-Je vous remercie, docteur Ogden. Elle vit, c'est le principal. Puis-je la voir ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant amicalement la main.

-Oui, les infirmières s'occupent d'elle. Par contre, cela ne sert à rien que vous passiez la nuit ici; vous risquez de vous épuiser, lui conseilla-t-elle, prévenante.

Il la suivit jusqu'à la salle de réveil où se trouvait Máiréad, en compagnie d'autres patients. Il lui tint compagnie une bonne heure tant l'angoisse de la perdre le submergeait encore.

Une fois sorti de l'hôpital, il traîna dans les rues. Il ne se sentait pas capable de rentrer chez lui après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Après avoir erré sans but une bonne demi-heure, il retourna au poste en pensant y trouver le calme. Contre toute attente, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, l'inspecteur Brackenreid qui sirotait un whisky dans son bureau; l'aperçut à son tour, tout aussi surpris.

-Watts ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? lança-t-il, perplexe.

Le jeune homme entra dans le bureau de son supérieur et ôta son chapeau.

-Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, j'ai la scène de cet après-midi midi qui revient en boucle dans ma tête, répondit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-J'ai appris pour Mademoiselle Applebaum. C'est affreux, ce qui lui est arrivé. Venez donc boire un whisky avec moi. Ma femme ne supporte pas que je boive à la maison, du coup, je viens ici, suggéra Brackenreid avec bienveillance. Llewellyn obéit et s'assit en face de lui, toujours aussi dépité par les événements.

-Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils l'aient retrouvée chez moi. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir pu la protéger, se lamenta-t-il, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, le consola son supérieur en lui tendant un verre.

Il secoua la tête de déni et but le whisky :

-Si, c'est de la mienne. Je ne suis pas rentré à l'heure parce que je suis allé acheter une bague pour la demander en mariage. Máiréad est la femme que j'aime, il a suffi que j'entende le son de sa voix pour tomber amoureux, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé. Elle a vécu des choses très difficiles et je veux le meilleur pour elle. Máiréad est mon monde ! s'emporta-t-il en haussant le ton et en s'agitant.

L'inspecteur en chef le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-Mademoiselle Faust, Monsieur Walker, et maintenant Mademoiselle Applebaum ; Watts, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ? railla-t-il, moqueur.

L'inspecteur Watts se pencha vers son supérieur, prêt à le raisonner.

-Vous savez, l'amour, ce n'est pas uniquement une histoire de sexe. J'accorde énormément d'importance à la personnalité ainsi qu'au vécu de la personne. Fiona m'a charmé par son audace, son goût pour l'aventure et sa simplicité. L'histoire de Jack m'a interpellée et sa gentillesse et son honnêteté ne m'ont pas laissé indifférent. Quant à Máiréad, elle est complètement à part ; je n'avais encore jamais rencontré personne comme elle. Nous avons une passion commune qui est la musique; et sa voix m'a tellement ému que j'ai su directement que c'était elle, la femme de ma vie. Il n'y en a qu'une seule au monde qui puisse me faire tant d'effet et je ne pourrais jamais accepter de la perdre comme ça et maintenant, lui expliqua-t-il, agacé par cette intolérance. Le jeune homme savait qu'il risquait sa place mais il s'en fichait. Sans Máiréad à ses côtés, son univers s'écroulait.

Brackenreid joua avec sa moustache du bout des doigts.

-Vous avez probablement raison. J'ai été fort dur avec vous et je m'en excuse. Vous êtes un bon enquêteur et vous travaillez merveilleusement bien. Je devrais vous suspendre de vos fonctions compte tenu de vos aveux concernant votre vie amoureuse ; cependant, je n'en ferai rien, parce que je suis le seul au courant, parce que l'amour de votre vie est une femme et que je vous apprécie, admit-il avant d'achever son verre en une gorgée.

Le jeune inspecteur hocha la tête et se gratta nerveusement le cuir chevelu.

-Je suis touché par vos propos qui me vont droit au cœur, je vous remercie de faire cela pour moi, c'est tout en votre honneur. Une dernière chose, j'aimerais m'occuper de l'interrogatoire de cet assassin, j'ai des comptes à régler avec lui, affirma Watts avec détermination.

-Murdoch vous assistera, je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit mort avant sa pendaison, plaisanta son supérieur dans un éclat de rire.

Voyant qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de rentrer chez lui, Brackenreid lui proposa de passer la nuit chez lui, ce qu'il accepta volontiers.

Le lendemain, avant l'interrogatoire, Murdoch prit les empreintes de l'homme et lui ordonna d'écrire son nom sur une petite feuille de papier. L'analyse graphologique ainsi que celle des empreintes furent fructueuses, et l'homme; qui s'appelait Richard Quinn et qui puait encore l'alcool de la veille; dût se soumettre à l'interrogatoire des deux inspecteurs, qui lui mirent sous le nez le portrait robot de son complice.

-Monsieur Quinn, nous voudrions connaître le nom de votre complice; vous avez été vu en compagnie d'un autre homme sur une scène de crime où l'on a retrouvé vos empreintes, déclara Murdoch avec fermeté.

L'homme leur adressa un regard dubitatif et faussement navré.

-Écoutez, on a déconné. On a eu une enfance difficile avec des mères peu présentes, de mauvaises fréquentations et on a tourné à rien. Tous les soirs, on picole; alors l'alcool nous monte à la tête. On avait envie d'un petit coup; seulement; les putes tous les soirs, ça revient cher. Alors on a trouvé une autre solution pour certains soirs où on en avait besoin ; et sachant que l'on avait déjà eu des problèmes avec la police dûs à notre consommation d'alcool, on a choisi de les supprimer ; à chaque fois dans un quartier différent, pensant ne jamais être repérés. Mais nous n'avions pas prévu que votre petite-amie survivrait, cher Inspecteur Watts. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi un moment opportun où je pensais ne pas me faire repérer pour la supprimer, parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir me reconnaître. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie une fois, donc c'est un peu de votre faute si elle est peut-être morte ? les méprisa-t-il en s'adressant principalement au jeune homme.

Comprenant que l'homme les avait épiés tout ce temps, Watts se jeta sur lui, fou de rage, et lui asséna une série coups de poing au visage.

\- Plaît-il ?! Les femmes ne sont pas des objets ! Tu as détruit la vie de plusieurs familles ! Ils ont perdu leur fille, leur femme, leur mère ! Tu as peut-être tué ma fiancée, et ça, tu vas le payer ! Et tu dis que je suis le responsable de son agression ?! Je n'en peux rien si tu es guidé par tes burnes ! Et ne viens pas dire "comprenez-moi, j'ai de mauvaises fréquentations et je ne suis pas malin" ! cracha-t-il tout en insistant sur la dernière phrase et en ajoutant des coups de pied sur l'homme qui tentait de se protéger.

Murdoch se leva et essaya de le calmer, ce qui attisa sa fureur. Inconsolable, Watts le remballa vite fait.

-Ne cherchez surtout pas à m'arrêter ! Cet individu ne mérite pas d'être nommé "Monsieur" ! Personne n'a le droit de toucher à Máiréad ! Alixia Gagliano, Ningxi Vu, Melanie Cross, et maintenant, ma fiancée ! Combien en faudra-t-il encore ?! Je veux son nom ou ce sera la chaise électrique; et adieu les roupettes ! répliqua-t-il en augmentant les décibels sans s'arrêter de frapper.

Le criminel gémit de douleur, ensanglanté, et; du sol où il se tordait, il lui adressa un regard rempli de haine.

-Steven Burton. Il s'appelle Steven Burton, souffla-t-il à contrecœur.

Le jeune homme cessa de frapper et respira profondément.

-On le retrouvera. Vous serez jugés tous les deux et probablement pendus, conclut sévèrement Murdoch en posant la main sur l'épaule se son collègue en guise de soutien.

Watts s'assit un instant et prit sa tête dans ses mains, épuisé et submergé par l'émotion. Murdoch demanda aux agents de ramener Quinn en cellule avant de ramener son complice.

À suivre...


	10. L'Amour Triomphe

Le jour qui suivit, Steven Burton, alcoolisé lui aussi; fut incarcéré tout comme son acolyte. Les deux prédateurs furent jugés et condamnés à la pendaison.

Pendant ce temps, Llewellyn et le docteur Ogden s'inquiétaient encore pour l'état de Máiréad; qui stagnait toujours.

De son côté, John, s'était rapproché d'une jeune femme membre de la chorale; elle aussi férue de théâtre, qui se nommait Josephine Hartmann. Il s'agissait d'une jolie brune au caractère bien trempé et à la voix aussi grave qu'une clarinette; qui habitait dans le même quartier que lui. Comme tous les matins, elle passa le voir devant chez lui en se rendant à une répétition. Il relevait son courrier sous un léger rayon de soleil hivernal.

-Bonjour John, quoi de neuf ? lança-t-elle gaiement avant de lui faire la bise.

-Oh, tu sais, sûrement rien de bien intéressant, ironisa-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Il passa le courrier en revue. Trois enveloppes adressées à son père et une pour lui.

-Il y en a une pour moi ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

-Vas-y, ouvre-la, conseilla Josephine en souriant. Il l'ouvrit et déplia le papier, les mains tremblantes. En le voyant s'emplir d'émotion et d'euphorie, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de le questionner.

-De quel genre de bonne nouvelle s'agit-il ? s'informa-t-elle, impatiente de tout savoir.

-C'est une compagnie de théâtre qui se produit partout au Canada. Ils m'ont vu à une représentation et veulent que je fasse partie de leur troupe ! C'est complètement dingue ! s'extasia-t-il, fou de joie.

Emporté, il la souleva et la fit tournoyer dans ses bras dans un grand éclat de rire.

-C'est extraordinaire ! Tu vas pouvoir réaliser ton rêve ! se réjouit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement tant elle était heureuse de le voir enfin s'épanouir. Cependant, le jeune homme cessa brutalement de rire.

-Seulement, ils sont basés à Ottawa, et je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, avoua-t-il avec tristesse.

Elle posa délicatement son index sur ses lèvres dans le but qu'il se taise.

-Vas-y et réalise ton rêve. C'est une opportunité qui ne se présente qu'une seule fois dans une vie. J'ai envie de te suivre, qui sait; l'herbe est peut-être plus verte là-bas, assura-t-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Il lui adressa un regard complice :

-Alors, j'accepte volontiers que tu me suives, affirma-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Soudain, ses parents, interpellés par leurs voix, sortirent de la maison en trombe.

-John, tu ne nous présentes pas ton amie ? demanda son père, souriant.

-Je te présente Josephine Hartmann, nous nous sommes rencontrés à la chorale, déclara son fils avec fierté en la tenant par la taille.

-Bonjour Monsieur, Madame, les salua-t-elle poliment.

Thomas se tourna vers sa femme :

-Tu la connais ? questionna-t-il, perplexe.

-Oui, Josephine est très agréable et elle a une voix magnifique, elle est parfaite pour notre fils, répondit sa femme avec conviction.

La jeune femme s'empourpra et, après un moment de silence, John prit une grande inspiration.

-Papa, Maman, je viens de recevoir une lettre d'une célèbre troupe d'Ottawa. Ils veulent que je joue avec eux. Je pense que je vais rendre définitivement mon insigne, annonça-t-il d'une voix claire. Margaret le prit dans ses bras, émue. -C'est merveilleux, je suis si fière de toi ! s'écria-t-elle en riant.

-Je te félicite, suis ta voix. Tes talents de chanteur seront un avantage, l'encouragea son père en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Tous les quatre se firent un câlin collectif avant de vaquer à leurs occupations.

Llewellyn, quant à lui, passait ses journées à l'hôpital à attendre désespérément le réveil de la femme de sa vie. Il avait prévenu Fiona du drame mais refusait de la voir tant que Máiréad n'était pas réveillée. Pourtant, ce jour-ci serait bien différent des autres. L'horloge affichait neuf-heure et demie du matin et le jeune homme s'était endormi d'épuisement en tenant la main de son amie. Il fut soudainement réveillé par la main de Máiréad, qui serrait très fort la sienne; et la découvrit les yeux à moitié ouverts.

-Oh mon Dieu, Máiréad, tu es vivante ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant qu'elle le fixait d'un regard rempli d'amour.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la main et un peu partout sur son beau visage qu'il ne cessait de tenir entre ses mains.

-Llewellyn, j'ai mal partout, se plaignit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour, ces criminels ne feront plus jamais de mal, c'est promis, la réconforta-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien. Il posa sa tête à côté de la sienne, savourant leurs retrouvailles.

-Je savais que tu vivrais. Tu es une guerrière, et ton courage m'époustoufle. Quelles que soient les cicatrices que tu garderas sur ton corps, je serai toujours là pour toi, affirma-t-il sincèrement. À ce moment, Julia fit son entrée dans la pièce et son visage s'illumina à la vue de cette scène émouvante.

-Je vois que Máiréad s'est réveillée, se réjouit-elle en s'avançant vers sa patiente.

-Oui, et ça c'est grâce à vous, docteur Ogden. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de me l'avoir ramenée, renchérit-il en se relevant pour lui serrer la main solennellement.

Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme :

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en lui prenant affectueusement la main.

-J'ai mal partout, surtout au ventre, murmura la jeune chanteuse d'une petite voix.

-Écoutez, vous êtes hors de danger mais je dois cependant vous annoncer quelque chose qui sera difficile à accepter. Vous ne pourrez malheureusement plus porter d'enfant. J'ai été obligée de vous retirer l'utérus tant il était endommagé, expliqua Julia avec compassion. Les yeux de Máiréad s'emplirent de larmes.

-Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, sanglota-t-elle tout en gémissant de désespoir. Llewellyn posa sa main sur son beau visage, navré :

-Des enfants, il y en a plein les orphelinats. Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie; on pourra toujours adopter. Je sais que cette cause nous tient à cœur tous les deux, la consola-t-il doucement.

-L'inspecteur a raison. Et je comprends votre douleur, je ne peux plus non plus avoir d'enfant suite à un avortement lorsque j'étais jeune, approuva Julia avec une grande empathie.

Quand midi sonna, le jeune homme descendit chercher de quoi se nourrir et remarqua que Fiona l'attendait au rez-de-chaussée. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras tant il se sentait léger comme l'air.

-Fiona ! Elle s'est réveillée, c'est incroyable ! cria-t-il en riant.

La jeune femme partagea sa joie exubérante. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux.

-Je suis si contente. Cela aurait été une grande perte pour vous et pour le monde de la musique, répliqua-t-elle en le prenant contre elle.

-Et si nous allions chercher de quoi manger ? suggéra-t-il en lui présentant son bras.

-Bonne idée, fit-elle en s'accrochant. Ils marchèrent dans la rue et achetèrent un sandwich.

-Fiona, j'ai un service à vous demander. J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à réunir la chorale des adultes et des enfants afin de préparer un concert surprise à l'hôpital pour Máiréad, déclara-t-il avec embarras.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher un instant et lui sourit.

-Llewellyn, vous savez que si cela peut vous faire plaisir ainsi qu'à Máiréad, ça me fait plaisir aussi, accepta-t-elle joyeusement.

Grâce à ses contacts avec les Brackenreid ainsi que Julia et les cousines Newsome, le jeune homme parvint à réunir la plupart des membres de la chorale le lendemain soir pour une répétition générale dans l'église. Avec une bonne cinquantaine de personnes, il eût du mal à se faire entendre, du coup, ce fut la pianiste qui réussit à faire taire l'assemblée en jouant un morceau.

-Bonsoir à tous, je suppose que vous avez appris ce qu'il est arrivé à Mademoiselle Applebaum. Elle va mieux, et se repose encore à l'hôpital. Mlle Faust et moi désirons vous réunir samedi soir afin de lui faire une surprise; une sorte de concert improvisé sur deux ou trois morceaux, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et dans la bonne humeur.

-Je suis sûre que le fait de vous voir accélérera sa guérison. Accepteriez-vous de lui faire ce cadeau ? demanda Fiona avec bonté.

Toute la chorale accepta à l'unanimité.

-Très bien, je propose que l'on commence par la Danse Macabre. Vu que l'on ne sait pas déplacer de piano dans la chambre, un groupe chantera l'accompagnement, suggéra-t-il en préparant ses partitions.

Ils entamèrent la répétition et enchaînèrent plus tard sur Nessun Dorma. Même Julia, qui voyait Máiréad tous les jours, chantait avec eux. Bien sûr, elle gardait le secret, également auprès de ses collègues.

Le grand jour venu, Llewellyn avait prévu de passer du temps auprès d'elle avant que le groupe ne débarque, guidé par Julia. La douleur empêchait la jeune femme de se lever et Julia ainsi que ses collègues prévoyaient au moins une grosse semaine de convalescence à l'hôpital. Il s'assit à côté du lit et lui caressa amoureusement les cheveux.

-Tu seras bientôt dehors, ne t'inquiète pas, la réconforta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux azur.

Elle se redressa d'un coup sec.

-Et mes choristes ? Je ne pourrai plus assurer leurs répétitions ! s'affola-t-elle, paniquée.

Il la calma en prenant tendrement sa tête contre lui.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour eux, ma chérie. Ils savent qu'il te faudra du temps pour t'en remettre; et ils te soutiendront, certifia-t-il avec assurance.

L'inspecteur fit un signe à Julia et Fiona qui, près de l'entrebâillement de la porte, attendaient de faire entrer la chorale. Sous les yeux ébahis de Máiréad, les cinquante-six choristes firent leur entrée, cherchant une place dans la petite chambre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'alarma-t-elle, étonnée. Llewellyn se leva et commença à diriger les choristes qui entonnèrent la Danse Macabre. La jeune femme fut tellement émue par la puissance de sa chorale et par l'engagement de son ami qu'elle en eût les larmes aux yeux.

-Llewellyn, c'est toi qui a fait tout ça pour moi ? murmura-t-elle en lui saisissant le poignet.

-Oui, mon amour, mais tout cela n'aurait pas pu se faire sans l'aide de Fiona, répondit-il en lui présentant son amie.

L'expression faciale de Máiréad changea brusquement, désormais plus sévère et douteuse.

-Fiona Faust ? s'informa-t-elle, sceptique. -Oui, elle rêve de te rencontrer depuis des années et elle a réellement voulu m'aider, affirma-t-il en tentant de la rassurer.

Fiona s'avança près de la patiente, souriante.

-J'aime votre musique, Máiréad. C'est si particulier. Et je vous jure qu'entre Llewellyn et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, nous sommes juste amis, la rassura-t-elle, bienveillante.

-C'est si gentil de votre part, la remercia Máiréad avec sa légèreté habituelle.

Soudain, le jeune homme sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et l'ouvrit d'un air solennel avant de faire sa demande.

-Máiréad Alexandria Clémence Applebaum-Dubuisson, voulez-vous m'épouser ? questionna-t-il d'un air théâtral.

Elle éclata en sanglots, comblée; elle qui attendait ce moment depuis un certain temps :

-Mais bien sûr que oui, accepta-t-elle en l'attirant contre d'elle.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné sous les applaudissements de la chorale.

John serra Josephine contre lui et sa mère sortit son mouchoir.

-Bravo ! lança Effie en acclamant à tout rompre.

-Quant à moi, vous risquez encore de me croiser quelques temps à Toronto parce que j'ai rencontré un médecin dans cet hôpital, déclara joyeusement Fiona.

-Dans ce cas, vous me ferez l'honneur d'intégrer la chorale, répliqua Máiréad en relevant le menton.

-Et moi, je pense que la chorale devrait venir divertir les patients une fois par semaine, cela les rendrait tellement heureux, proposa l'infirmière Sullivan qui passait par-là.

Tout le monde approuva, en s'applaudissant encore et toujours.

Lorsque Máiréad fut rétablie, elle obtint aisément ses cent choristes; qui donnèrent des concerts un peu partout à travers le Canada. Comme promis, son fiancé l'emmena dîner dans un restaurant chic à Montréal. À chaque ville, au moins une centaine de choristes s'ajoutaient le temps d'un concert; et dans les églises, ils chantaient au balcon tant ils étaient nombreux. De plus en plus de monde venait les acclamer. John et Josephine s'étaient installés à Ottawa et appréciaient leur nouvelle vie.

Le jour de son mariage avec Llewellyn, Máiréad eût l'agréable surprise de recevoir la visite de Callista. La jeune femme était légèrement plus petite qu'elle, plus mince, et ses cheveux ramenés en une imposante tresse tiraient vers le blond.

-Máiréad ! Tu m'as manqué ! En tous cas, en Irlande, on ne parle que de toi ! s'écria-t-elle tout en se jetant dans ses bras, excitée.

-De moi ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils. Callista sortit un journal papier datant du mois précédent et lui lit le titre principal avec animation.

-Une jeune chanteuse irlandaise, Máiréad Applebaum, réussit à réunir plus de trois-cents choristes à Edmonton, au Canada, le temps d'un concert inoubliable ! Tu es une star, chez nous, jubila-t-elle en sautillant comme une enfant.

-Je ne le savais pas, dis-donc. Mais ma vie est ici, avec Llewellyn, et pas avec les parents, ils m'ont fait trop de mal, rétorqua-t-elle, navrée.

Sa sœur posa une main sur son épaule :

-Je comprends, soupira-t-elle avec tristesse. Máiréad hésita à parler de ses deux agressions ainsi que de son opération mais elle passa ces événements sous silence, sa sœur n'ayant pas remarqué ses cicatrices. Deux heures plus tard, le couple se passa les alliances sous le regard admiratif des collègues et amis; en présence d'une centaine de personnes. Le jeune homme avait choisi William comme témoin et les demoiselles d'honneur n'étaient autres que Effie et Fiona.

-Máiréad Alexandria Clémence Applebaum-Dubuisson, désirez-vous prendre pour époux Llewellyn Joseph Watts ici présent ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? demanda le curé en se tournant vers la jolie irlandaise.

-Oui, je le veux, affirma-t-elle en jetant un regard complice à son fiancé.

Le curé se tourna vers lui :

-Llewellyn Joseph Watts, désirez-vous prendre pour épouse Máiréad Alexandria Clémence Applebaum-Dubuisson ici présente ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui, absolument, répondit-il en soutenant son regard.

-Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Le couple échangea un long baiser amoureux sous les applaudissements et une pluie de pétales de rose.

-Tu es magnifique, chérie, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Dans le public, Margaret ne tenait plus en place.

-Et dire que ce sera bientôt le tour de notre fils, s'extasia-t-elle serrant le bras de son mari.

-Si elle ne l'a pas tué avant, ironisa-t-il avec cynisme.

Les musiciens de Máiréad commencèrent à interpréter le Canon in D de Pachelbel et; dans la joie et l'allégresse, la fête se poursuivit jusque dans la nuit.

FIN DE L'ÉPISODE

(Pour le reste, je laisse la place à l'imagination de chacun)


End file.
